Si te he fallado
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Justo cuando encontré mi razón de vivir pasa esto, pero es cierto, somos diferentes. Sin mi corazón yo no tengo motivos para vivir- arrojó la cámara al agua-. Ni siquiera perjudicarlas a ellas.- todos lo miraron cómo si estuviera loco-. Pero no importa, se hundirá a si misma, cómo tu me has destruido a mi. Vete y cuida mi corazón... que eres tu.
1. Por humillarlas

_Simple y sencillamente un día me dije "Tengo que escribir esto" y ya, aquí está, inesperadamente decidí escribir este fic. No será muy largo, veo poco probable que llegue ni a los diez capítulos. Solo espero que se tomen un tiempito para leerlo y más que nada que lo disfruten._

_Por cierto, al final de el fic habrá una sorpresa muy especial._

* * *

**Si te he fallado**

_capitulo 1: Por humillarlas. _

Pero que vida más mierda.

Si, si, tal vez otros adolescentes se preocupen por cosas bobas cómo ir a la escuela, salir el fin de semana, sentir el estúpido amor de su familia, amigos y demás estúpidos seres queridos. Brick tiene muchísima suerte, claro, porque alguien cómo él no tiene la mínima necesidad de ir a la escuela ¿secundaria? pufff por favor, eso es para idiotas que, al fin de cuentas, no van a ser nada realmente importante en la vida. Ir o no ir a la escuela, no importa, de todas formas no se van a perder muchos genios.

Él no necesitaba amigos ni familia, ¿para que?, ya tenía a sus dos hermanos cómo su única familia y claro que no necesitaba nada más. Pero incluso ellos tienen problemas, al tener ya 16 años de edad es común, incluso para ellos, esos molestos cambios hormonales, al menos lo peor ya había pasado. Brick no es un adolescente que se interese en chicas, a diferencia de su hermano Butch que aparentemente tiene una novia por allí, aunque Brick está seguro que solo la quiere para una cosa y solo una cosa. Claro que Brick le advierte a su hermano Butch que tenga cuidado de no embarazar a ninguna mujer, eso seria desastroso, a lo cual su hermano le responde "Eso solo le pasa a los idiotas descuidados", era cierto. Pero, en cambio, Boomer no ha parecido mostrar interés alguno por ninguna mujer, no es que a Brick le importara pero ya estaba empezando a pensar que su hermano menor tiene "gustos diferentes" si es así sus hermanos le darían la golpiza de su vida por ser un estúpido marica. Aunque Brick no tomaba ese pensamiento enserio, que a Boomer no le interesen las mujeres no significa que sea gay. A Brick tampoco le interesan las mujeres ya que, aunque suene infantil para su edad, las niñas le parecían asquerosas. Así que ¿novia? ¡no! nunca de los nunca jamás de los jamases ¡jamás!

Este trio de adolescentes no son cómo los demás, nunca lo fueron, ni siquiera cuando eran niños, eran los Rowdyruff Boys, los villanos más peligrosos y temidos de la ciudad. Ellos no necesitaban más que robar golosinas en la dulcería, robar dinero a las abuelitas, destruir la ciudad sin motivo alguno y, por supuesto, intentar destruir a Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Han intentado destruir a esas Supertontas desde que tienen memoria, desde hace 11 años, desde que eran niños con apariencia de 5 años y recién creados por su padre Mojo Jojo. Ninguno de ellos necesitaba otra motivación ni ningún otro propósito en la vida.

Ni ahora que se divertían tanto haciendo graffiti en las paredes de la ciudad, escribiendo cosas cómo "El Alcalde apesta" o "Las Supertontas son estúpidas" y todas esas estupideces que escribían. Brick no podría pedir nada más que otro día para seguir en su intento de destruir a esas chicas o, mínimo, humillarlas.

-¡Ya me cansé de esto!- exclamó Butch, golpeando la pared-. ¡Vamos a destruir autos o algo así!- dijo mientras daba unos brinquitos de emoción.

-Pero llamaremos la atención de las Superpoderosas.- habló Boomer, no muy seguro de la idea.

-¡Por supuesto, idiota! ¡de eso se trata!- Butch empujó a Boomer al suelo-. ¡Así ellas vendrán y podremos darles una paliza!

Sus hermanos... ¡sus hermanos eran idiotas!. Ante ese pensamiento, uno pensaría que Brick es más maduro que los otros dos, pero no, en realidad sigue siendo un niño tanto cómo ellos, pero Brick no puede evitar pensar que está rodeado de un par de tontos ¿por que nació con un par de hermanos tan estúpidos?

-Está bien.- dijo el chico de gorra roja-. Destruyamos algunas cosas.- sonrió malignamente.

Y comenzaron a destruir autos y edificios, explotaron un autobús escolar que por ahí pasaba y provocaron que un avión cayera al agua. Las personas corrían y gritaban, a Brick le parecían cómo molestas hormiguitas, esto le causaba mucha risa. Entonces pudieron ver cómo esas ridículas estelas de luz se acercaban, con colores de lo más tontos, rosa, azul y verde, casi cómo los colores de ellos pero más femeninos. Los ciudadanos se tranquilizaron al ver a sus salvadoras y los tres malvados chicos voltearon para ver a sus contrincantes que recién llegaban.

-¡Deténganse, rufianes!- gritó la líder de ese grupo de niñas, cosa tonta ya que ellos ya se habían detenido.

-¡¿Qué ustedes no pueden pasar ni una semana sin destruir algo?!- preguntó con voz molesta la chica verde del grupo, cosa que causo que Butch tuviera una gran necesidad de golpearla.

-¿Por que tardaron tanto?- preguntó Brick, intentando hacerlas enojar-. ¿Acaso nos tenían miedo?

-Ya quisieras que te tuviéramos miedo.- se burló Bellota.

-¡No se van a salir con la suya!- exclamó la rubia con su chillona voz, cosa que molestaba a los tres hermanos.

-Si vienen aquí para hablar, váyanse a otro lado.- habló Butch, tronándose los dedos de las manos-. ¡Yo estoy aquí para pelear!- y sin aviso previo, comenzó a atacar a Bellota.

Brick se molestó porque su hermano haya sido el primero en atacar, pero ya no importa. Brick comenzó a hacer lo mismo, dirigiéndose a darle un fuerte empujon a su contrincante, que es siempre Bombón. Butch contra Bellota, Boomer contra Burbuja, Brick contra Bombón... Para ser honestos ya se estaba empezando a preguntar por qué siempre en ese orden, ¿será que ya están acostumbrados? ¿será por que son contrapartes? ¡ba!

Y cómo siempre las Superpoderosas estaban barriendo el piso con ellos. Bellota arrojó a Butch contra un edificio y después fue a darle un rodillazo en la cara !auch!. Boomer terminó estrellándose contra la calle y después Burbuja fue directo a darle una patada en el estomago ¡y luego piensan que esa rubia tiene compasión!. Bombón le lanzó un poderoso rayo laser a Brick, cosa que este logró esquivar fácilmente pero por poco y su gorra roja favorita quedaba pulverizada, por la distracción Bombón le dio un fuerte codazo, derribándolo al suelo ¡maldita pelirroja tramposa!

Ya después de que las chicas vencieran a los chicos, ellas comenzaron a reír mientras flotaban en el aire y ellos permanecían inconscientes en el suelo. Sus risitas infantiles y alegres eran melodiosas, llenas de vida y despreocupación, felices por haber vencido de nuevo y, claro, burlándose de ellos por perder otra vez. Brick abrió los ojos y las vio a las tres, tres chicas que sonreían y se sentían triunfadoras por haber salvado el día otra vez mientras los ciudadanos alababan a sus amadas súper heroínas. No sabía cómo ellas eran capaces de soportar el amor de todas esas personas, solo las querían por que los salvaban nada más, si un día ellas dejaran de hacerlo el amor de ellos desaparecería. Es mejor ser un villano, nadie espera nada bueno de ti, nadie te ama, todos te temen y te odian, ellas no pudieran soportar algo así, en cambio a Brick le encantaba ¿por que necesitaría un amor tan superficial? ¿por que necesitaría cualquier tipo de amor?

Brick fijó su vista a la líder del grupo, esa pelirroja de ojos rosados y ropa del mismo color. Ella desprendía un aura de paz y armonía, de felicidad y bienestar, de seguridad y liderazgo, eran claras sus razones para ser líder del grupo. Ella, con sus ojos rosas que brillaban junto al sol y parecían iluminar el alma de cualquiera con estos; su cabello pelirrojo, largo, sedoso y lacio, que volaba junto al viento armónicamente; su sonrisa segura y reconfortante, el moño que adornaba su cabeza estaba intacto cómo siempre ¿cómo una adolescente puede llevar un moño de ese tamaño a esta edad? quizá sea porque aun guarda inocencia dentro de ella. Era una chica muy hermosa e inteligente, algo que a Brick le costó mucho entender, ahora veía lo magnifica que era, tan valiente, hermosa, fuerte, inteligente... tanta perfección no puede ser posible.

Me repugna.

Que vida más mierda la suya. Si el único objetivo de los tres es destruir a las Superpoderosas, entonces no han logrado absolutamente nada en su vida ya que esas chicas siguen su vida felices y plenas cómo siempre, sin ninguna preocupación, a diferencia de ellos que se ven humillados por ellas en cada pelea. ¡Que humillación más terrible! ¡las mujeres que se supone son más débiles que los hombres, les ganan! ¡ellos se sentían patéticos!... Aun así, nunca se daban por vencidos, nunca. ¿Qué más podían hacer? es su única razón de existencia, no tienen nada más.

Tarde o temprano este juego tenía que terminar, ese pensamiento ya estaba en Brick desde hace varios meses, atormentando su cabeza. Bien o mal ya deberían dejar esto por la paz, pero no, no lo hacían porque si terminaba ya no les quedaría nada. Brick quería destruirlas, por supuesto que quería destruirlas, quería dejarlas en ridículo por todos esos años de humillación... Se sentía tan mal. Ese sentimiento de inconformidad en su pecho que ya no podía contener, su vida carecía de significado pero no lo quería pensar, ya estaba cansado. ¿Sus hermanos se sentirían igual?, no podría saberlo, hablar de sentimientos no es de hombres, él no se iba a parar a preguntarles su opinión. Por lo que a Brick respecta, ellos siguen siendo los mismos, el problema es de Brick y él tendría que lidiar solo con ese vacío que le consumía lenta e imperceptiblemente.

Las Superpoderosas se fueron, seguras de que ellos no causarían ningún disturbio más, pero que engreídas. Si bien es cierto, a ellos se les quitó las ganas de destruir por ese día, además los dejaron muy golpeados.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y era hora de que ellos buscaran un lugar para descansar. Ellos no tenían un hogar propio, ellos vivían en donde se les diera la gana, molestando a quienes haya que molestar. Las ultimas dos noches se la han pasado en las afueras de la ciudad, en el bosque, justo en la casa de Peludito, bien es conocido que a Peludito no le gusta que invadan su propiedad, pero los Rowdyruff Boys habían invadido su casa, en todo lo literal de la palabra. A Peludito solo lo ataron y arrojaron al sótano para que no molestara en su estadía ahí en esa cabaña.

Brick estaba furioso, ya estaba cansado de perder todo el tiempo.

-¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¡hemos estado intentando destruir a esas Superpoderosas por años y no hemos logrado nada! ¡maldición!- se quejó el pelirrojo, pateando una silla.

-Míralo por el lado bueno.- habló Boomer-. No somos los únicos, ningún villano las ha destruido todavía.

-¡¿Eso lo vez cómo lado bueno?!- le dio un golpe a su hermanito en el hombro-. ¡Idiota!

-¡Cállense! ¡estoy intentando encontrar un enchufe para conectar mi videojuego!- dijo Butch, sin prestar atención a lo que Brick decía.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en videojuegos en un momento así?!- gritó mientras tomaba el juego de su hermano y lo destruía.

-No importa... tengo otro.- contestó el verde, sacado de la pena-. ¡Oh si, encontré donde conectarlo!

-¡¿Es que acaso a ustedes ya no les importa?!

-Bueno, mañana será otro día.- dijo el rubio.

-Si, seguiremos intentándolo aunque nos lleve toda la vida.- secundó Butch, que no apartaba la vista de su videojuego.

Toda la vida... Toda la vida... Toda la vida...

¡¿Realmente tendría que hacer esto toda la vida?! ¡¿que clase de vida era esa?!, puede que ellos sean los más peligrosos y temidos villanos de la ciudad pero si no logran vencer a las Superpoderosas entonces nada los diferenciaba del resto de incompetentes que se pasaban la vida intentándolo solo para fracasar.

-¡Esas Superpoderosas ya me tiene harto!- el pelirrojo golpeó una mesa, rompiéndola en dos, sus hermanos no le prestaron atención-. ¡Quedamos en ridículo junto a ellas! ¡deseo destruirlas con mis propias manos! ¡hacerlas sufrir! ¡que todas las personas que las aman las odien tanto cómo yo!

-El amor es para perdedores.- comentó Butch, aun distraído con su juego.

-Tal vez no lo hemos estado haciendo bien.- dijo Boomer.

-¡Pues yo haría lo que sea para arruinarlas!- dijo el pelirrojo, apretando sus puños, con la mirada llena de ira-. ¡Haría lo que sea por humillarlas!

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió, sonando un chillido al abrirse, los tres hermanos voltearon rápidamente a ver quien era el intruso. Se sorprendieron, claro que se sorprendieron.

-Oh, ¿si es verdad que harías lo que fuera por humillarlas?- habló tan engreídamente y sonriendo calmada la niña que había abierto la puerta.

Los Rowdyruff se molestaron al verla, los tres se acercaron mirándola amenazadoramente y gruñéndole. Ella permaneció imperturbable, con una sonrisita traviesa. Esa pequeña chica, de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos muy oscuros y cara pecosa, esa chica tan elegante y superficial. Esa tal Princesa Morbucks, una ricachona, odiosa y obsesionada por ser una Superpoderosa... era una tonta.

-¡¿Tu que estas haciendo aquí?!- se apresuró a preguntar Butch, conteniendo un poco sus ganas de golpearla, esperando su respuesta, pero con ganas de golpearla sea cual sea la respuesta.

-Solo creo que tengo información que les puede ser útil.- canturreó de forma arrogante mientras examinaba sus uñas cómo una adolescente despreocupada en clase de matemáticas.

-No necesitamos nada tuyo.- dijo Brick, arrastrando las palabras, listo para golpear a la indeseada visita.

-Oh ¿enserio? hum, y yo que creí que harías lo que sea por humillarlas.- dio media vuelta, cómo alguien esperando a que le suplicaran.

-¡Lo que sea excepto aceptar la ayuda de una tonta babosa cómo tu!- se acercó a ella y estaba a punto de empujarla con fuerza.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!- lo amenazó-. ¡Yo tengo información más valiosa de lo que tu pudieras imaginar!

-¿Por que quieres nuestra ayuda? ¿eh?- preguntó Boomer, no muy convencido.

-Si, todos te conocen cómo la loca odiosa traumada que quiere ser Superpoderosa.- dijo Butch-. Si quieres humillarlas, hazlo tu.

-¿Traumada?- preguntó más para si misma, no sabía que le decían traumada también-. Lo que pasa es que... ¡No solo quiero humillarlas! ¡quiero destruirlas! ¡si no puedo ser Superpoderosa nadie lo será!

-Si... estas loca.- murmuró Brick, ya dispuesto a sacarla a patadas de la casa-. ¡Ahora vete!

-¡No soy una loca traumada por ser una Superpoderosa! ¡ya no más!- gritó, sacando toda su frustración en ello-. ¡Estoy cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo! ¡cansada! ¡Me iré de la ciudad muy pronto y quiero que este sea mi ultimo ataque y mi triunfo al fin!

-¡Que te vayas!- la empujó Brick, no dispuesto a seguir escuchando sus tonterías.

-¡¿Qué acaso no estas cansado de que todos amen a esas "niñitas perfectas"?!- Brick se quedó quieto y pensó en lo que la chica acababa de decir. Si, estaba cansado de ese ridículo amor que los ciudadanos sentían por las Superpoderosas, si ellas no fueran perfectas nadie las amaría, eso es seguro-. ¡Tengo la forma de probar que su grupo no es tan perfecto cómo aparentan!

-Te escucho.- respondió secamente, mirándola con seriedad.

-¡Brick, ¿no estarás pensando en considerar el plan de esta tonta?!- habló Butch, con claro enfado.

-¡Cállate Butch!- le gritó y después miró a la chica amenazadoramente-. ¡Ahora, dime todo lo que sabes!

-Es sobre su líder, Bombón.- explicó calmadamente la chica-. Ella no es perfecta cómo aparenta, ella es... malvada.

Brick se sorprendió mucho y continuó escuchando lo que Morbucks tenía que decir. Así que Bombón no era la niñita perfecta que aparentaba, ¡ja! ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado?. Supongo que tarde o temprano cualquiera se cansa de ser lo que las personas quieren que sean, ahora Brick lo comprendía. Los tres eran iguales.

* * *

_si, este fue el primer capitulo tal vez tengan muchas expectativas o tal vez ninguna jajaja pero el caso es que planeo continuarlo. _

_si les gustó dejen reviews pliss, por lo menos para insultar ok no xDD_


	2. Pruebas

**Si te he fallado**

_capitulo 2: Pruebas. _

Quizá esa chica Morbucks había afirmado tener información muy valiosa sobre como humillar a las Superpoderosas, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... o mejor dicho muy malo. Lo que la odiosa chica les contó sobre la líder de esas chicas, Bombón, era alucinantemente increíble, literalmente no era algo que se pudiera creer a la primera. Si Princesa quería que los Rowdyruff la ayudaran para su plan de humillar a las súper heroínas, tenía que mostrarles pruebas de que lo que decía era verdad.

Por supuesto que Princesa iba a darles pruebas. Tal vez no era muy fácil tratar con esos chicos malcriados, pero si la información que les dio resulta ser cierta, es lo suficientemente asombrosa como para obedecerla por un tiempo, así que no tuvo problemas para convencer a los chicos de seguirla hasta cierto lugar escondido y un poco alejado de la ciudad.

-Listo, ya llegamos.- dijo la chica, orgullosa de si misma, después de hacer un largo viaje en limosina.

-Woooow.- dijeron Boomer y Butch con la boca abierta al ver una enorme construcción frente a ellos.

-¿Y aquí estás esas "pruebas" que dices?- preguntó Brick, no muy convencido.

-Con paciencia, Brick.- habló la chica con tono arrogante-. Todo a su tiempo.

Esa chica era un dolor de cabeza, es demasiado presumida y, más que nada, odiosa. Su voz arrogante ya le estaba fastidiando mucho a Brick y a sus hermanos. Es decir, lo único que esta chica tenía a su favor era su dinero, ya que nadie quisiera pasar tiempo con ella si no lo tuviera. En realidad, esta era la primera vez que Princesa y los Rowdyruff interactuaban de verdad, ya se habían visto antes y habían cruzado una que otra palabra, pero nunca habían trabajado juntos como ahora.

Era claro que Brick estaba desesperado por destruir a las Superpoderosas, de lo contrario jamás se hubiera aliado con la villana más fastidiosa de Saltadilla. Si, bien, Princesa siempre fue una molestia para las Superpoderosas y por lo tanto para la ciudad, desde que era niña, y aunque esta siempre ha querido pertenecer a las Superpoderosas, lo único que ha conseguido todos estos años es ser una villana, que por cierto no necesita poderes para ser tan destructiva, tomando en cuenta que todo el dinero e influencias que tiene. ¿Por qué tener poderes cuando puedes comprar armas de alta tecnología?

Princesa siempre intentó obligar a las Superpoderosas a dejarla ser una integrante de su grupo, y la muy descarada también se pedía ser la líder. Sus intenciones siempre fueron ridículas. Lo que Princesa tiene es que cree que puede obtener todo con solo pedirlo, querer ser Superpoderosa es solo un capricho más y al no poder obtenerlo pues, era claro que ella se iba a enfadar. Pero esta vez era distinto, Princesa ya no quería más ser una Superpoderosa, tal vez al crecer se dio cuenta de que debe seguir con su vida y dejar de joder a todo el mundo, pero algo era claro, no iba a seguir sin antes vengarse y no podía hacerlo sola. Quería vengarse por todo, por perder siempre, esta vez quería ganar, quería que fuera su victoria al fin, ya que en poco tiempo Princesa se iría de la ciudad, era su ultima oportunidad.

Era un plan de humillarlas frente a toda la ciudad y después destruirlas. Suena muy fácil pero primero hay que convencer a los chicos.

-Este es uno de los muchos terrenos de papá.- explicó la presumida chica.

-No me interesa.- dijo el pelirrojo con impaciencia.

-En él guardo armas y muchas cosas destructivas.

-¡¿Enserio?!- preguntó Butch, interesado en las cosas destructivas.

-Por supuesto.- contestó con una sonrisa engreída. Presionó un botón y una enorme puerta se abrió-. Vamos, entren.

-Wooow.- volvieron a decir Butch y Boomer al ver lo que había dentro de ese lugar.

Decir que ahí dentro había armas era poca cosa, decir que había cosas destructivas, eso si era correcto. Tenía tanques de guerra, aviones de combate, buques, misiles, ¿era eso una bazuca? ¡¿para que una adolescente quisiera todas esas cosas?!, con decir que incluso tenía armas que uno se espera encontrar en películas de ciencia ficción, como armas de rayo laser que te harían polvo con solo tocarte.

-Vamos, pueden divertirse con estos juguetes.- ofreció la chica, sonriendo-. ¡Pero no rompan nada! ¡estas cosas son muy caras!- agregó con seriedad.

-¡Claro!- dijeron Butch y Boomer muy emocionados mientras corrían a jugar con todo ese armamento.

-Si, está todo muy bonito, pero ¿y las pruebas que me dijiste?- insistió Brick.

-¡Ja!- se burló la chica-. No seas amargado, ¿por que no te muestras entusiasta como tus hermanos?

-Sabes que no te ayudaremos a menos que demuestres que lo que nos dijiste sobre Bombón es verdad.- dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella en forma amenazante.

-Si, ajá.- dijo con gesto aburrido-. Toma, entretente un rato mientras yo arreglo unas cosas.- le lanzó a Brick un arma.

-¡Ah!- se impresionó al ver que el arma que le había lanzado era una bazuca-. ¡Yo no necesito armas para divertirme! ¡yo tengo poderes, ¿recuerdas?!

-¿O prefieres una bomba nuclear? ¿Qué quieres?- dijo con algo de fastidio.

-... ¿Una qué?... ¡No! ¡¿Pero por qué una chica tendría una bomba nuclear en la bodega de su padre?!

-¡Porque soy una chica sin súper poderes y necesito defenderme!, ¡y no tengo la bomba aquí ¿estás loco?! ¡no puedo tenerla aquí!.- respondió enojada-. Entonces ¿quieres que mande traer la bomba aquí?- preguntó, más calmada y sacando su teléfono celular.

-¡Quiero destruir a las Superpoderosas, no a la ciudad entera!- dijo, alterado por la actitud de la chica.

-Está bien, tengo armas más pequeñas de tecnología avanzada mucho más eficientes y discretas.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué demonios necesitas todo esto?- preguntó, algo desconcertado-. Además, tienes tantas armas y ni siquiera con ellas puedes destruir a esas tontas Superpoderosas.

-¡Oh, cállate!- le gritó, molesta-. ¡Ya lo intenté con casi todas las armas que tengo aquí y ninguna funcionó!... excepto las nucleares, quiero destruir a las Superpoderosas, no a la ciudad entera.

-Tu estás loca.- murmuró con algo de irritación.

-¡No te atrevas a volverme a decir loca!- le gritó.

-¡Loca, loca, loca, loca, loca!- se burló de ella.

-¡Maldito miserable!- se puso furiosa.

-¡Loca!- le gritó en la cara y sonrió malvadamente-. Ya me cansé de ti, o me muestras esas supuestas pruebas que tienes pasa humillar a Bombón o yo y mis hermanos destruimos todo lo que está aquí.- amenazó terroríficamente.

**¡BOOM!** Se escuchó una muy fuerte explosión que dejó algo asustados y aturdidos tanto a Brick como a Princesa. Cayeron unos cuantos escombros y cuando el humo se disipó pudieron ver que un misil había destruido parte de la pared. Butch, con cara asustada, apuntó hacia Boomer, echándole la culpa. Boomer se molestó con Butch por eso.

-Creo que tus hermanos no tienen problema con destruir cosas con o sin tu autorización.- dijo en tono de burla mientras sacudía el polvo de su ropa y después marcaba un numero en su celular-. Tendré que mandar a hacer reparaciones.- no parecía muy molesta, seguramente porque lo único dañado fue la pared y eso si se puede arreglar. Si hubieran destruido alguna de sus armas, eso si les costaría caro.

-Estos son unos imbéciles.- murmuró Brick con odio mientras miraba a sus hermanos con reprobación. Boomer se veía avergonzado y Butch no paraba de reírse.

Rápidamente ambos hermanos fueron a revisar un helicóptero y comenzaron a jugar a que lo manejaban.

-Enserio.- habló Princesa con seriedad-. No rompan nada, aún con todo mi dinero es algo difícil conseguir todo esto. No solo utilizo estas armas para intentar destruir a las Superpoderosas, también las vendo.

-¿Las vendes? ¿Quién compraría todo esto?- preguntó Brick con algo de curiosidad mientras veía un arma que le recordaba a una película de extraterrestres que vio la semana pasada.

-¿Qué no es ilegal vender esto?- preguntó Boomer con inocencia mientras descubría que el helicóptero en donde estaba montado tenía misiles ocultos.

-¿Qué no tienes mucho dinero ya?- dijo Butch, algo molesto por esa multimillonaria chica.

-Es negocio, chicos, además soy la única que puede conseguir todo esto en todo el estado.- dijo arrogantemente aquella chica pecosa-. Se lo vendo a un socio y buen amigo mío, siempre compra toda mi "mercancía", y estas cosas ya están pagadas.

-¿Pero quien tiene tanto dinero, además de ti, para comprar todo esto?- preguntó Boomer, con muchas dudas en su cabeza-. ¿Y para que?

-Sencillo.- habló la chica con tranquilidad y de forma casual, como si fuera poca cosa-. La Mafia.- dijo sin más, como si no fuera nada importante en realidad.

-¡¿Qué que?!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo con mucha impresión y quedaron con cara de incrédulos.

Tanto Butch como Boomer bajaron con velocidad del helicóptero, no sin antes que Boomer revisara que no tuviera ningún daño el vehículo. Brick se apartó disimuladamente un par de pasos de la chica Morbucks. Princesa los miró con incredulidad sin comprender que les pasaba. Cuando la joven entendió lo que sucedía no se lo pudo creer.

-Jajajaja ¡No es posible!- gritó fuertemente, llena de risa-. ¡¿Le tienen miedo a la Mafia?!

-¡Cállate!- dijo el verde, apretando los puños-. ¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡¿Me están diciendo que ustedes que tienen SUPER poderes le tienen miedo a un montón de tipos armados?! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡jajaja!- intentó contenerse pero no pudo dejar de dar carcajadas.

-Espera un segundo.- intervino Brick-. ¿Acabas de decir que era un buen amigo tuyo? ¡¿acaso eres amiga del jefe de la Mafia?!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Incluso tu les tienes miedo, Brick!- se limpió un par de lagrimas que le habían salido de tanto reírse y miró a los chicos con burla-. Si.- dijo más tranquila-. Soy amiga del jefe de la Mafia, siempre lo invito a fiestas en mi casa. Es amigo de mi familia, también lo invitamos a cenar a veces, él tiene tanto dinero como yo.

-Wow, tienes mis respetos y créeme que eso es muy difícil de conseguir.- dijo Butch mientras se acercaba a la chica y le daba un golpe "amistoso" en el hombro, que por cierto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrumbar a la chica al piso.

-Auch, ¡idiota!- se quejó la chica mientras se levantaba-. ¿Y porque le temen tanto?, ustedes con sus poderes pueden acabar con él fácilmente.- dijo sin comprender.

-¡No les tenemos miedo!- gritó el líder de los Rowdyruff con arrogancia-. Pero el jefe de la Mafia es el villano más peligroso de la ciudad después de nosotros.

-No importa que no tenga poderes.- dijo Butch con resignación y cruzando los brazos-. Él tiene armas muy poderosas, y ya veo de donde las saca. Tiene muchas influencias y sabe todas nuestras debilidades, no podemos hacer nada contra él. Es muy manipulador y controla a todos los criminales comunes de la ciudad, también tiene el poder de casi todos los negocios, prácticamente es el dueño de Saltadilla.

-¡No tomes a la Mafia de Saltadilla a la ligera, Princesa!- advirtió Boomer, con pánico en la mirada-. ¡Te matan cinco veces antes de que toques el suelo!

-¡Jajajaja!- volvió a reírse con más fuerza que antes-. Creo que tienes una idea muy equivocada de la Mafia de Saltadilla, ellos no matan gente...- lo pensó un poco-. Bueno, claro, a menos que le estorben.- agregó, pensativa.

-Si conoces a alguien tan importante ¿por qué acudiste a nosotros y no a él?- preguntó Brick, que aún no se le pasaba el asombro.

-Porque esa persona no tiene interés en destruir a las Superpoderosas, mucho menos humillarlas como lo quiero yo.- respondió con amargura-. No me preguntes, no sé la razón.

-Uff, el jefe de la Mafia.- murmuró Brick al recordar a ese sujeto-. Ace es muy impredecible.

Si, así es, el que antes era líder de la antigua "Banda Gangrena" se convirtió en el jefe de la Mafia, de hecho, todos los integrantes de esa banda se convirtieron en mafiosos. Si, los que antes eran solo adolescentes pandilleros con cara de enfermos que lo único que hacían era perder el tiempo en los videojuegos, hacer graffiti en las paredes y hacer llamadas de broma por teléfono crecieron para ser criminales de lo más peligrosos, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?, controlan toda la ciudad, al menos nada pasa sin que ellos se enteren. Todos los villanos les tienen cierto grado de temor o respeto.

-Creo que si es amiga del señor Ace la hace suficientemente genial como para que nosotros sigamos su plan.- dijo Boomer, sonriendo un poco.

-Claro que no, idiota.- dijo Brick mientras le daba un codazo a su hermano-. Aún no nos demuestra que lo que dice es cierto.- miró a la chica con impaciencia-. Ahora, Princesa ¡Prueba lo que dijiste!

-¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada después de que tus hermanos rompieran mi pared!- lo regañó, mirándolo con severidad.

-Am.. lo siento.- murmuró Boomer.

-No te disculpes.- dijo Butch mientras lo empujaba.

-Está bien.- suspiró con frustración y comenzó a caminar-. Síganme, chicos.

Los Rowdyruff Boys la siguieron, subieron unas escaleras y se acercaron a una pequeña puerta. Princesa abrió la puerta, había muchas cosas desordenadas, ella solo comenzó a sacarlas todas en busca de algo. Comenzó a lanzar los objetos que no le servían mientras buscaba, accidentalmente golpeó a Butch con una caja de cartón y aunque a este no le dolió en lo absoluto si se sintió como tonto. Finalmente encontró lo que tanto estaba buscando... una simple cámara.

-¡Aquí esta la solución a todos nuestros problemas!- exclamó, triunfante.

-¿Una cámara?- dijo Butch con pesimismo.

-Ahí tienes las pruebas.- dijo Brick, mientras le arrebataba la cámara a la chica y la analizaba con detenimiento.

-En realidad...- murmuró la chica avergonzada-. Aún no tengo las pruebas que necesitamos para humillar a Bombón.- dijo en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué?!- Brick se enojó demasiado y tomó a la chica con rudeza, dispuesto a golpearla por engañarlo así.

-¡Espera!- gritó antes de que la golpeara-. ¡Puedo conseguir las pruebas que necesitamos esta noche!

-¡¿Y por que no las tuviste antes de que vinieras a molestarnos?!- reclamó el chico de gorra roja, totalmente furiosa al pensar que pudo haber perdido su tiempo con esa molesta chica.

-¡¿Por qué yo iba a cargar con evidencia como esa en mi cámara o en mi celular?! ¡¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?!- gritó, ofendida.

-¡Jaja!- se rió Butch-. Tiene razón, Brick, nadie normal toma fotos así.

-Eso es de locos.- secundó Boomer.

-Está bien, está bien, ¡¿Estas segura de que puedes conseguir las pruebas ESTA noche?!- le preguntó directamente.

-Claro, y suéltame, me arrugas la ropa.- le ordenó. Brick la soltó de mala gana-. Puedo llevarlos a ustedes para que lo vean por si mismos.- dijo con seguridad pero los chicos quedaron pensativos, no muy seguros del asunto-. Solo para que se aseguren de que lo que digo es verdad, no veremos más de lo debido.- les dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Y si resulta ser cierto?- habló el rubio-. ¿Qué haremos entonces?

-Seguiremos el plan de esta tonta.- dijo el pelirrojo. Princesa se molestó por el insulto-. Y podría ser el mejor plan jamás creado.

.

Esa noche, Brick, Butch, Boomer y Princesa, se encontraron en un callejón de la ciudad, todo estaba muy oscuro, solo un poste de luz iluminaba la calle, no había muchas personas caminando cerca. Ellos se encontraban arriba de un edificio, esperando a que la Superpoderosa apareciera en cualquier momento.

-No me gusta este lugar.- se quejó Boomer con voz infantil.

-Cállate, Boomer.- dijo Butch mientras le golpeaba la cabeza.

-¿Estas segura de que vendrá?- preguntó el pelirrojo, cansado de esperar.

-Claro, una amiga me dijo que vendría.- contestó la despreocupada chica.

-¡¿Una amiga?!- gritó, pero después bajó la voz-. ¿Una amiga te dio la información?

-Tengo frio.- volvió a quejarse Boomer.

-Que te calles, Boomer.- volvió a decirle Butch.

-Si, una amiga me dio la información.- dijo Princesa con mucha seguridad-. No tengo porque dudarlo, en este tipo de casos, un chisme puede tener mucha verdad.

-Maldita sea, solo espero que sea cierto.- murmuró el pelirrojo, fastidiado de la situación-. Ya sabes lo que te pasará si resulta ser mentira.

-Ya te dije que es verdad.- dijo la chica, ofendida por sus constantes desconfianzas-. ¿Si no por que crees que estaría aquí con ustedes?, yo no me junto con gentuza.

-Aquí huele horrible.- insistió Boomer con sus quejas.

-Ya cállate.- dijo Butch, ya cansado de su hermano.

-Gentuza tu abuela.- respondió Brick la odiosa chica-. Yo tampoco quisiera pasar mi tiempo con una chiquilla malcriada como tu.

-Al menos yo tengo clase.- dijo con superioridad-. Ustedes viven de nada y no son nadie.

-¿A ti que te importa como vivimos?- se molestó en verdad-. No creo que una niñita de papi lo comprenda, tonta consentida.

-Debí pedirle ayuda a los Ameba en vez de ustedes, estúpidos mediocres.

-Ya se me pasó la hora de dormir.- lloriqueó Boomer.

-**¡Ya cállate, Boomer!**- le gritaron todos.

Un ruido se escuchó en la calle.

-¡Ya viene!- dijo Butch, algo sorprendido.

-¡Shhh! ¡silencio!- calló el líder a su hermano, cubriéndole la boca.

-Espero que no haya escuchado sus gritos.- susurró Boomer. Todos lo miraron con odio.

-Ahora, observen.- susurró Princesa mientras se asomaba un poco-. Vengan a ver.

Los tres hermanos se asomaron a observar lo que Princesa decía. Muy en el fondo pensaban que todo era mentira, pero al parecer era verdad.

-Oh, no puede ser.- murmuraron los tres con sorpresa.

En efecto, era Bombón. Brick no pudo creer lo que veía, Bombón siempre le pareció alguien anormalmente perfecta y de repente esa idea de ella se derrumbó. Era cierto que las apariencias engañan, y si engañó a todo el mundo, pero ahora ellos sabían la verdad. Toda esa mentira que Bombón se había construido, ellos podían destruirlo, porque ahora sabían su secreto. En sus manos estaba lo que esa chica quería ocultar.

Porque las mentiras no duran mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Estoy alegre de subir este segundo capitulo. Les dije que lo continuaría ;D_

_Me alegra que les guste, tengo planeadas varias cosas para este fic, y veo que algunos ya están muy emocionados jeje_

_ahora, ¡dejen reviews o los mato cinco veces antes de que toquen el suelo! ok no jejejeje_


	3. Nada es lo que parece

**Si te he fallado**

_capitulo 3: Nada es lo que parece. _

Y se quedaron observando con la boca abierta al ver semejante escena. Odiaban a Bombón, pero nunca en su vida pensaron que ella fuera ese tipo de chica. No lo podían creer, todo lo que les había dicho esa odiosa de Princesa era verdad. Era tan impactante que Boomer tuvo que contener sus nauseas.

-Es una fácil.- murmuró Boomer, cubriéndose los ojos.

-Es una zorra.- dijo Butch, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es una puta.- sentenció Brick, poniendo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Es una cualquiera.- habló Morbucks, con tono de burla y una actitud triunfadora-. Tal como les dije. ¡Rápido! ¡tomen las fotografías y un video!

Resulta que Bombón había llegado a ese solitario callejón, inconsciente de que la espiaban, junto a un hombre, un sujeto al parecer unos dos o hasta tres años mayor que ella. El tipo la sujetaba fuertemente junto a él y cuando llegaron a la entrada de el edificio que era su destino, antes de entrar se tomaron un momento para besarse apasionadamente, mientras el sujeto comenzaba a manosearle en partes que no debía, incluso llevó su mano a la pierna de ella y comenzó a subir hasta llegar a... Después de unos momentos de esa forma, los dos entraron al edificio a hacer quien sabe que cosas.

-¿Tomaron fotos?- susurró Princesa, para que no la escuchara el oído sensible de la Superpoderosa, aunque probablemente ahora la pelirroja esté demasiado ocupada para escuchar algo así...

-Si, creo que tomamos las suficientes de... semejante cosa.- dijo el pelirrojo, con cara de asco.

-¡¿Cuántos años tiene?!- exclamó Boomer, con cara de horror, él aún seguía siendo algo inocente.

-Bombón tiene 16, pero sé que lleva haciendo esto desde los 15.- dijo Princesa, aunque por el tono de su voz era claro que también lo desaprobaba.

-¡Ya ni yo!- exclamó Butch. Todos sabían que Butch era un mujeriego, pero ¡vamos! ¡al menos él no lo hacia desde los 15 años! ¡eso ya es de locos!

-¿Sus hermanas saben de esto?- preguntó Boomer, que aún no se le pasaba el shock, y, aunque no debería ser así, parecía algo preocupado.

-Aparentemente no.- contestó la superficial chica.

-¿Al menos es su novio?- habló el rojo, segurísimo de que la chica rosa era una puta de lo peor.

-Hasta donde yo sé... no. Al menos no oficialmente.- contestó Princesa, tomando el asunto a la ligera-. La semana pasada era un tipo diferente, y el mes pasado era un chico de la escuela un poco más joven que ella. Les dije que era malvada.

-¡Jajaja! ¡no lo puedo creer!- se rió con fuerza Butch, totalmente divertido con eso-. ¡Jajaja! ¡resultó que era una perra estúpida! ¡jajaja! ¡y toda Saltadilla piensa que es la señorita perfección! ¡no puedo esperar a que se enteren!

-Muy bien, Princesa, seguiremos tu plan, espero que sea bueno.- dijo el líder de los Rowdyruff, en el fondo algo emocionado porque esta información podría hacerlos ganar al fin.

Princesa solo sonrió maliciosamente con ese comentario. Le arrebató a los chicos la cámara en donde habían tomado las fotos y el celular donde habían grabado el video. Un helicóptero apareció de la nada, soltó unas escaleras, Princesa se montó en ellas y miró a los chicos que permanecían con cara de tarados ante la aparición innecesaria del helicóptero.

-Muy bien, Rowdyruff Boys, mañana les contaré mi plan en un sitio más adecuado.- le lanzó a Brick una tarjeta que este logró atrapar-. La hora y el lugar están marcadas ahí, ni se les ocurra llegar impuntuales.- les guiñó el ojo y después sonrió-. Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

El helicóptero se fue, desapareciendo entre las nubes, y todo se quedó tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado. Los Rowdyruff se fueron volando hasta donde iban a pasar la noche, que era de nuevo la casa del pobre Peludito ¡es que quien lo manda a tener una casa tan cómoda! ¡por algo a ellos les gustaba invadir su propiedad y el tipo nada podía hacer para defenderse de ellos!

Mientras volaban, Brick volteó hacia atrás, con cara pensativa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Boomer.

-¿Qué pasa Brick?- preguntó el chico rubio con inocencia.

-Odio a esa niña.- dijo, volviendo su vista al frente.

-¿Realmente vamos a seguir sus planes, Brick?- preguntó Butch, aún no muy seguro de esto-. Digo, tenemos evidencia de algo muy grande, y probablemente su plan sea bueno también... pero es una niña y podría echarlo a perder.

-Hemos estado haciendo las cosas de la misma manera durante años, Butch, y nada de eso dio resultado. Tal vez nos venga bien un poco de cambio.

-Pero, si algo pasa, siempre podemos traicionarla ¿cierto?- habló el verde, con una sonrisa cruel.

-Claro.- dijo el rojo, sonriendo con superioridad.

-Yo aún no me creo que una Superpoderosa sea tan mala.- pensó Boomer en voz alta.

-¡Deja de darle vueltas a eso! ¡debes seguirlo pensando porque eres un pervertido!- lo acusó Butch-. ¡Pervertido, pervertido!- canturreó, señalándolo con burla.

-¡Yo no soy un pervertido! ¡tendré pesadillas de por vida por semejante trauma!- lloriqueó el rubio.

-¡Entonces tendrás sueños sucios con Bombón de por vida! ¡pervertido!- empujó a su hermanito, casi haciéndolo caer al suelo a esa distancia de altura.

-Yo sabía que algo no estaba bien con Bombón.- declaró Brick, y al mismo tiempo respondiendo la pregunta de Boomer-. Nadie puede ser tan monstruosamente perfecto. Eso solo demuestra que las apariencias engañan.

-¿Incluso una Superpoderosa puede ser mala?- volvió a preguntar Boomer, pero guardándose para si mismo una pregunta mayor.

-Nada es lo que parece, y deja de hacer preguntas tontas.- concluyó esa conversación que a él le parecía sin sentido.

No era tonto, Brick podía notar lo que Boomer quería preguntar en realidad. Si una Superpoderosa puede ser mala ¿entonces ellos pueden hacer algo bueno?. Que bien que Boomer no formuló esa pregunta, por qué de ser así hubiera recibido una golpiza. A Brick no le interesa hacer ningún acto de bondad, Brick es cruel y punto, pero había algo que le estaba rondando la cabeza desde que supo por parte de la multimillonaria que Bombón tenía semejante secreto. Y era justo le que le contestó a su hermano.

Nada es lo que parece. Todos tienen algo que ocultar, y no había duda que incluso las otras dos Superpoderosas tendrían algunos secretos que no serian bien vistos por la sociedad, aunque seguramente no deben ser tan malos como el de su hermana mayor. Miró a sus hermanos y se preguntó si ellos tuvieran algo que ocultar, no les importaba lo que la sociedad pensara, pero ellos podrían guardad un secreto a sus propios hermanos, ¿pero que tipo de cosas ellos pudieran esconder? porque todos tienen secretos e incluso ellos deben ocultar algo que ni a sus hermanos confiaran, pero después de todo ese trio de hermanos no era de mucha confianza. Brick no tenía ningún secreto... bueno, estaba un pequeño detalle, su inconformidad.

Quería seguir siendo un villano pero al mismo tiempo estaba cansado de eso, es complicado de explicar. Lleva once años haciendo la misma rutina ¡toda su vida, maldita sea! y siempre es lo mismo. Estaba inconforme con su vida, no tenía problema con destruir cosas y hacer maldades, pero faltaba algo. Necesitaba más sentido a su vida que solo ser malo y ya, destruir a las Superpoderosas es lo único por lo cual fueron creados y hasta ahora sigue siendo su razón de existencia. Eso no es vida.

Brick no era de pensar mucho, y no es porque no pudiera, sino porque a él no le gustaba pensar, Brick es más de actuar, así como sus hermanos. Pero cuando se pone a pensar, deduce muchas cosas, y es constante que se pregunte muchas más. Tiene tantas cosas que nunca contaría a sus hermanos, cosas que se guarda para si mismo. Nunca les contaría a sus hermanos esa inconformidad, ya que al ser un villano, desear algo más en la vida es tonto. Aunque no sabía que es lo que quería exactamente, solo sabía que quería una razón más solida para seguir viviendo.

Al día siguiente, siguieron las instrucciones que había dejado Morbucks en la tarjeta que le dio a Brick. Llegaron al lugar y a la hora exacta del punto de reunión, como Butch había supuesto, era un restaurante muy elegante. Aún era mediodía y no había muchas personas, más que gente adinerada que pasaba ahí a comer su almuerzo. Fue inevitable para los Rowdyruff recordar una vez que llegaron a ese mismo restaurante a hacer destrozos ¿los empleados lo recordarán?

Se sintió tan extraño entrar a un restaurante por la puerta y no rompiendo la pared, igual que se sintió tan extraño pasar veinte segundos sin amenazar de muerte a alguien. Estaban por entrar cuando un sujeto vestido de forma elegante, que obviamente trabajaba ahí, los detuvo.

-¿Tienen reservación?- preguntó elegantemente, sin inmutarse por tener enfrente a los villanos más peligrosos de la ciudad.

-¿Tienes ganas de que te rompamos los dientes?- se apresuró Butch a amenazar.

-No pueden entrar sin reservación.- habló, asiendo caso omiso a la amenaza del chico vestido de verde.

-Nos están esperando dentro.- habló Brick, sin ganas de comenzar un alboroto. Butch estaba a punto de darle un golpe a el hombre en la boca.

-¿Tienen forma de probarlo?- dijo, arqueando la ceja, no les creía nada. Era increíble como podía tratarlos de una forma tan formal y fría cuando Butch lo sujetaba para romperle toda la cara a continuación.

-Amm... Tenemos esto.- Boomer sacó la tarjeta que Princesa les había dado. Butch se vio obligado a soltar al sujeto, este revisó la tarjeta con detenimiento.

-Oh, son los invitados de la Señorita Morbucks. Mil disculpas, señores.- dijo mientras se reacomodaba el traje y les hacia una pequeña e instantánea reverencia.

-¿Señores?- dijeron los tres, muy extrañados, nadie les había llamado así jamás. No les gustó en lo absoluto.

-Síganme por aquí, por favor.

Los hermanos siguieron al tipo por el restaurante. Observaron el lugar por curiosidad, las paredes eran de un rosado oscuro, las mesas tenían mandiles perfectamente blancos, las ventanas eran enormes pedazos de cristal que dejaban entrar la luz perfectamente, había candelabros dorados en el techo y obras de arte como pinturas y esculturas. Las personas alrededor, las que se encontraban sentadas en las mesas, todas vestían de forma elegante, y veían a los Rowdyruff, algunos con horror, otros con desprecio.

Pudieron ver una mesa ENORME, no había duda que ahí estaba Princesa. Al llegar la vieron ahí, sentada en una de las sillas, junto a ella había un joven, un tipo de pelo rubio, musculoso y con una expresión alegremente permanente. No tuvieron que adivinar que a ese tipo le habían pagado para ser el acompañante de la niña ricachona, lo ignoraron como si fuera un accesorio más de la chica, pues así era.

Antes de que se fuera ese tonto tipo con traje de mayordomo que no los dejaba pasar antes, Butch le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, no se iba a quedar con las ganas. El pobre hombre regresó a su puesto muy adolorido.

-Me alegra que hayan podido venir.- habló la chica con amabilidad.

-Ya nos puedes decir cual es tu bendito plan para humillar...- dijo Brick con impaciencia.

-Y destruir-. agregó Butch.

-A las Superpoderosas.

-Primero que nada, creo que las fotografías que tomamos no son suficientes para demostrar que es una zorra.- habló Princesa, mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa-. Necesitamos tomar más fotos, con chicos diferentes, y eso no será difícil ya que les aseguro que la siguiente semana Bombón tendrá uno nuevo.

-Perfecto.- dijo Butch-. ¿Y cuando llegaremos a la parte de destruirlas?

-En tres semanas. Para ese tiempo ya habrá pasado por hombres diferentes.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que un par de meseros se acercaron a llenar las copas de los chicos con un liquido de una botella, probablemente lo mismo que estaba bebiendo Princesa. Brick miró con curiosidad su copa, la tomó con las manos y después de pensarlo unos segundos le tomó, era jugo de manzana. Butch al ver que Brick tomado de su bebida, hizo lo mismo, pero se la terminó de un solo sorbo, se sorprendió y molestó al notar que no era ningún tipo de alcohol, pero no pudo evitar pedir más. Boomer, que aún no sabía que era jugo de manzana, le dio un pequeño traguito y sonrió al sentir el dulce sabor de manzana. ¿Era esto lo que Princesa bebía? mantener las apariencias, primero que nada.

-Siéntanse libres de pedir lo que quieran del menú.- dijo Princesa, antes de que el silencio se hiciera demasiado largo.

Los chicos revisaron una larga lista con nombres de comidas que no conocían y de precios carísimos, era claro que la chica iba a pagar, así que a ellos no les importó.

-Queremos un poco de todo.- dijo Boomer, sonriendo con emoción.

Ellos ya habían estado en ese restaurante, pero es muy distinto estar en un lugar para hacer destrozos a estar como clientes especiales, porque al estar con Morbucks en ese lugar ya les daba cierto prestigio por lo menos por un momento. Es diferente asaltar la cocina a que te la vengan a servir en la mesa. Ese era el poder de Princesa, ella no necesitaba fuerza descomunal o poderes extraordinarios, su dinero era su poder, y probablemente el más poderoso que alguien normal pueda obtener.

Rápidamente la mesa se llenó de comida de todo tipo, realmente era un poco de todo, y todo era mucho. Boomer y Butch no esperaron ni un segundo para probar todo.

-¿Y por qué en tres semanas?- preguntó Brick con curiosidad.

-En esa fecha se celebra mi cumpleaños.- explicó Princesa.

-Felicidades.- dijo Butch con sarcasmo.

-Organizaré una gran fiesta en mi casa, invitaré a toda Saltadilla y a las Superpoderosas incluidas.- habló orgullosa de si misma-. Ustedes se llevarán todo el crédito de destrozarlas, por supuesto.

-Muy bien.- habló Brick, pero con algo de desconfianza-. ¿Pero entonces en qué te beneficiaria a ti?

-Sencillo, Brick.- le dijo como si ignorará algo lógico-. Ustedes llegarán a arruinar mi fiesta, y mostraran el video y las fotografías en una pantalla que yo "casualmente" había colocado. Las Supertontas se verán humilladas y ante tanta humillación no tendrán la voluntad de luchar, ahí entran ustedes a destruirlas.

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo Butch, mientras se atragantaba con comida fina.

-Una vez que las liquiden, ustedes amenazarán con destruir al resto de la gente tonta y a toda la ciudad... Entonces llego yo y salvo el día.

-¡Oh! ¡sabía que había gato encerrado!- exclamó Brick.

-¿Gato? ¿donde?- dijo Boomer que no se había dado cuenta de que era solo una expresión.

-Destruiremos a las Superpoderosas pero aún así quedaremos en ridículo ante ti. Tu solo quieres quedar como una heroína y a nosotros que nos den.- dijo muy molesto.

-Desde mi perspectiva, todos obtendremos lo que queremos.- dijo, irritada-. Ustedes las destruirán, y yo demostraré que siempre fui superior a ellas, derrotándolos a ustedes. Solo les pido que me dejen ganar, es todo.

-¡¿Qué sentido tiene humillar y destruir a unas Superpoderosas si dejamos que nos vean perder por alguien mucho más patética que ellas?!

-¡No me digas patética!- gritó indignada, levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Eres patética porque tu no dañarías ni a una mosca! ¡necesitas que nos dejemos vencer para que tu finalmente ganes algo!- le gritó igual, esa niña parecía que lo tomaba por tonto.

-¡Ustedes han pasado toda una vida intentando destruir a esas chicas! ¡¿Entonces cómo es posible que alguien más patética que ellas sea su única forma para poder vencerlas?! ¡¿Quien es más patético, Brick?!- le gritó, furiosa, al menos tenía un buen punto.

-¡Tu pasaste una vida intentando ser Superpoderosa! ¡eso es ridículamente patético!- por nada del mundo iba a ceder.

-¡Pero ya me rendí de eso! ¡ya no quiero serlo, porque es ridículo! ¡Tu y tus hermanos siguen haciendo lo mismo! ¡nunca cambiarán! ¡yo quiero hacer esto para ponerle fin de una vez por todas y finalmente seguir con mi vida! ¡¿Pero que les va a quedar a ustedes?! ¡nada! ¡porque ustedes no tienen ningún otro propósito! ¡Eso si es patético!

-**¡Entonces ambos somos patéticos!**- golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que la hizo añicos, cosa que molestó a Butch y a Boomer porque aún estaban comiendo. Brick estaba totalmente enfurecido, enfurecido porque todo lo que dijo esa chica era verdad, y le dolió. Estaba tan furioso que por un momento ya no le importaba y si hubiera seguido así, hubiera sido capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a esa chica tan molesta. Y tal vez hubiera sido así si Butch no hubiera intervenido.

-¡Dejen de discutir! ¡me gusta ver como se matan a gritos pero arruinaron mi almuerzo!- gritó Butch, mientras arrojaba su copa de vidrio directo a Princesa. Fue una suerte que Princesa vio el ataque venir, se agachó inmediatamente y la copa de vidrio fue a estrellarse en la frente del acompañante de Princesa, el tipo rubio y musculoso que habían ignorado hasta ahora, el pobre chico cayó inconsciente al instante y con un mar de sangre cruzándole la cara.

-¡Oh, que tonto eres! ¡lo has noqueado!- se quejó con indignación-. ¡Ahora tendré que comprarme novio nuevo!- dijo ante la posibilidad de que haya muerto.

Butch y Boomer solo rieron muy fuerte con lo que había dicho la chica. Era gracioso, sin duda.

Brick utilizó esa distracción para tranquilizarse. Se había enfurecido de más y tampoco quería matar a la chica de verdad, era mejor calmar sus instintos asesinos antes de que cometa una locura. Cada quien tiene su forma de resolver las cosas.

-¡Guerra de comida!- y no había mejor forma que esta.

El pelirrojo arrojó un pedazo de pastel a una señora de la mesa de al lado. Sus hermanos no esperaron una invitación y se pusieron a arrojar comida de igual forma que su hermano mayor. Y no tardó mucho para que las personas en el restaurante dejaran de lado su elegancia y se unieran a esa brutal guerra de comida. Es una buena forma para desquitarse y a la vez divertirse... al final sí terminaron haciendo destrozos.

Y el cabello esponjoso de Princesa no se salvó de los ataques de comida. Su cabeza terminó llena de postres. Brick no perdió la oportunidad de tomar un poco.

-Hmm, glaseado.

-Eres despreciable.- se sentía ridícula, y por un momento ese chico la hizo sentir como un pastel con glaseado encima. Que humillante.

-Está bien, Princesa. Seguiremos tus planes.- le dijo con voz calmada, sin poder evitar seguir comiendo glaseado de su cabeza.

-¡Suelta mi cabello!- haberlos convencido ya no era suficiente para poner a esa chica de buenas, eso es seguro.

Pero Brick tenía otros planes. Recordó su conversación con sus hermanos, siempre podrían traicionarla.

.

Unos días después de eso, en un sitio donde los Rowdyruff no se encontraban pero que en efecto era esa misma ciudad. En un lugar más tranquilo, en casa se Las Chicas Superpoderosas, una invitación llegó en el correo, no hay que ser un genio para saber quien la envió.

-¡Chicas, tenemos correo! ¡es la invitación a una fiesta!- canturreó Burbuja con felicidad mientras volaba con velocidad a la sala.

-Déjame ver eso.- Bellota, que se encontraba viendo televisión, le arrebató la carta, la examinó un poco y la tiró-. ¡Basura!

-¡No es basura! ¡es la invitación a una fiesta!- dijo la rubia con enfado.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Bombón que apenas iba llegando. Tomó la invitación y la leyó detenidamente.

-¡Es una invitación!

-Es basura.- dijo la líder, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es una fiesta...

-De Princesa.- interrumpió Bellota. Burbuja aún no se había dado cuenta quien la había enviado.

-Oh...

-Tiene que ser una trampa.- dijo la verde.

-Es una trampa.- dijo la rosa.

-O tal vez quiere que solo la acompañemos a su cumpleaños.- dijo la azul, con gesto triste-. No se, tal vez quiera ser nuestra amiga.

-Tu solo quieres ir a una fiesta, Burbuja.- dijo Bombón, poniendo cara de molestia.

-¡Amo las fiestas!- dijo, sacando un gorrito de fiesta y poniéndoselo.

-No será ese tipo de fiesta, ¿estas consciente de eso?- preguntó la mayor, arqueando la ceja-. Será algo mucho más sofisticado.

-Entonces... ¿no habrá piñata?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Pero tenemos que ir.- dijo la pelirroja para sorpresa de sus dos hermanas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡yo no pienso ir a nada organizada por esa loca odiosa!- reclamó Bellota.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos que no haga nada malo.- dijo la líder-. Además si por casualidad no planeó nada, sería de mala educación no asistir.

-Haré de niñera ese día, no puedo ir.- se excusó Bellota.

-Deja al bebé que cuidas con el Profesor, él seguramente lo cuidará bien.- comentó Burbuja. Bombón y Bellota se miraron entre si.

-¿Sí recuerdas lo que pasó la ultima vez? ¿cierto?- habló Bellota.

-Ese bebé es algo... especial. No cualquiera puede soportar cuidarlo.- dijo Bombón.

-Entonces no veo problema en que Bellota lo lleve a la fiesta, podrá cuidarlo ahí.

-Buena idea.- dijo la líder.

-¡Pero...!- intentó reclamar Bellota.

-¡Iremos las tres a esa fiesta, Bellota!- ordenó Bombón con voz autoritaria. Bellota solo tuvo que aguantarse su disgusto.

La verdad la única que se mostraba optimista era Burbuja, las otras dos estaban seguras de que algo en esa fiesta no iba a salir bien. Si supieran lo que les espera...

* * *

_aquí el capitulo 3, espero que les haya gustado jeje como yo disfrute escribirlo. Las cosas se pondrán mejor más adelante, recuerden que apenas está iniciando._

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Organizando una fiesta

**Si te he fallado**

_capitulo 4: Organizando una fiesta. _

El plan para humillar y destruir a Las Chicas Superpoderosas es sumamente sencillo, así como eficiente si acaso lograban completarlo correctamente.

Princesa organizará una fiesta en la cual invitará a toda la ciudad, incluidas las Superpoderosas. Todo será previamente planeado. La fiesta transcurrirá normal hasta la llegada de los Rowdyruff Boys, que pretenderán arruinar la fiesta. En ese momento, ellos mostrarán el video y las fotografías de Bombón "haciendo maldades", provocando la desaprobación de los ciudadanos hacia las Superpoderosas. Ellas quedarán tan devastadas que no podrán concentrarse para pelear contra los Rowdyruff, siendo terrotadas al fin. Al final, cuando ya no haiga nadie que proteja a las personas de los Rowdyruff, aparecerá Princesa haciéndose la "heroína", vencerá a los Rowdyruff, demostrando que todo el tiempo fue superior a las Superpoderosas. En resumen, ese es su plan.

Claramente los Rowdyruff estaban en desacuerdo con esa ultima parte del plan, pero decidieron seguirle el juego a Morbucks, al llegar la ultima parte, la traicionarán. Ellos obtendrían lo que desean, las Superpoderosas estarán acabadas, además de que la Princesita quedará como idiota. No podría ser mejor. Pero por mientras, había que seguir a esa chica pecosa y fastidiosa.

Faltaban tres semanas para el cumpleaños de Princesa, el día en que efectuarían su plan, pero los días se pasan volando y cuando se dieron cuenta ya se estaba acercando el día.

Al principio, solo tenían fotos de Bombón con un sujeto, a las tres semanas la chica ya había estado con otro más. Con un par de videos y unas fotografías con dos tipos diferentes, ya con eso bastaba para demostrar que Bombón era una zorra de lo peor. Los que se encargaron de tomar las fotos fueron Butch y Boomer, no fue muy difícil saber en que día se encontraría con ese sujeto, gracias a los contactos de Morbucks.

Ya faltaba un día para la dichosa fiesta, sería mañana en la noche. Princesa ya había enviado todas las invitaciones a lo que parecía ser el gran evento del año. La fiesta será en la mansión de la familia Morbucks, será una fiesta enorme y la chica estaba haciendo los preparativos para el enorme evento. Los RowdyRuff estaban ahí, observando como la chica ordenaba a sus empleados cómo acomodar las cosas. Además, tenían que ensayar cómo sucederá el acontecimiento, cosa que le parecía a los chicos algo tonto, pero para Princesa era crucial, ella quería que todo fuera perfecto.

-Muy bien, pónganlo justo ahí.- ordenaba la chica a sus empleados, que batallaban por colocar, con sus maquinas, una pantalla gigante en la pared del enorme salón-. Más a tu izquierda... ¡A tu izquierda, idiota! ¡si siguen de torpes voy a despedirlos y a asegurarme de que no los contraten en ningún otro lugar! ¡¿Me escucharon, empleados de segunda?!

-¡Ah! ¡Pero que gritos!- se quejó Butch, ya harto de escucharla. Los chicos la veían desde cierta distancia-. ¡Brick! ¡¿Puedo volarle la cabeza?!

-No, Butch, no puedes. Al menos no aún.- dijo el rojo, severo.

-¡Desde aquí puedo dispararle en su cabezota!- insistió el rudo chico, ansioso por lastimar algo.

-¡Que no, Butch! esa molestia tiene las pruebas que necesitamos para desenmascarar a la zorra de Bombón.- dijo, acercándose a su hermano mediano y mirándolo severamente, para después cruzar los brazos.

-¿Y por qué no se las robamos mejor?- preguntó Boomer, con inocencia como siempre.

-No podemos, idiota.- Brick le dio un puñetazo a su hermano menor-. Ella lo tiene escondido en una bóveda secreta, en algún lugar secreto, con una combinación secreta ¡resguardado en paredes impenetrables incluso para nosotros!

-Cielos, aún no confía en nosotros, después de todo lo que hemos pasado.- murmuró.

-Hay, Boomer.- Brick se dio una palmada en la cara al ver lo imbécil que era su hermano-. Solo han pasado tres semanas y apenas nos hemos visto en ese tiempo. No hemos pasado nada y en todo caso nosotros tampoco confiamos en ella. Recuerda que vamos a traicionarla.

-Bueno... yo solo decía.

-¡Ah! ¡Brick! ¡ya no soporto sus gritos! ¡déjame callarla con un golpe!- gritó Butch, con cara de irritación. Brick estaba a punto de responderle que el que se debía callar era él pero de repente la chica gritó más fuerte que antes.

-**¡****¿QUÉ?! **- gritó Princesa a un anciano delante de ella. Los chicos vieron desde lejos cómo la chica comenzaba a patalear del enojo, cosa que se les hizo muy ridícula y graciosa-. ¡¿Cómo que el cocinero me canceló?! ¡No puede cancelarme a mí un día antes de la fiesta! ¡no me importa que familiar se la haya muerto, yo ya le pagué! ¡me encargaré de que mi papi le quite todo lo que tiene!- se acercó al anciano, lo tomó de la camisa con brusquedad y casi le escupió en la cara con la siguiente amenaza que le lanzó-. ¡Y tu! ¡ve a conseguirme otro cocinero y más te vale que sea el mejor chef de Francia!

-Sí, Señorita Morbucks.- dijo el anciano, tembloroso, para después salir corriendo.

-Vaya, que mujer más agria.- comentó Butch, aunque no fue del todo un chiste, Boomer se rió, Brick no. El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar hacia Princesa, los otros dos lo siguieron.

-Oye, Morbucks, a lo que venimos ¿Qué es lo que haremos exactamente esa noche?- preguntó el líder, ya fastidiado de esperar.

-Ach, que impaciente eres.- la chica lo miró, frustrada-. Está bien, síganme.- caminó por unas enormes escaleras, como de las que vez cuando entras a un castillo, subió los escalones y se puso frente a la pared donde sus empleados estaban colocando la pantalla gigante-. Aquí voy a estar parada, todos tendrán su atención en mi, cuando yo haga la señal, ustedes entrarán por esa ventana de allá.- señaló a una gran ventana de cristal de colores-. Entrarán rompiéndola, por supuesto, así se verá más impresionante. Causarán un poco de disturbio pero antes de que las Supertontas se levanten a detenerlos, ¡ustedes mostrarán las fotografías en esta gran pantalla y así destruiremos su reputación!- exclamó, señalando la enorme pantalla ya colocada.

-Sí, excelente.- habló Brick con sarcasmo-. ¿Pero no crees que es sospechoso que casualmente estaba una pantalla? Parece planeado.

-Buscaré un pretexto.- dijo la chica sin más-. Bueno eso es todo, lo demás es más sencillo y ya lo saben. Ahora pueden retirarse, estoy muy ocupada intentando hacer una fiesta.

-¿Que chiste tiene si al final la vamos a destruir?- habló Butch con reproche.

-Eso no significa que no pueda tener un buen comienzo.- ella estaba ya un poco amargada-. ¡Realmente estoy ocupada! ¡Tengo que elegir los adornos y no tengo nadie que cocine más que un montón de lavaplatos mediocres!- Princesa se fue directo a la cocina, muy enfadada.

-Pobre, casi da lastima ¿Ya podemos irnos?- preguntó Butch, ya no queriendo pasar un rato más ahí.

A su alrededor, había personas acomodando elegantes manteles en mesas redondas, acomodando copas sobre ellas y finos platos y cubiertos. Se arreglaban las mesas con unos adornos de flores, que parecían artificiales a simple vista, por sus vividos colores.

-Me pregunto qué será tener una fiesta así de grande.- pensó Boomer en voz alta, provocando que su hermano Butch lo empujara al suelo.

-¿Ahora ya nos vamos?- insistió Butch, completamente aburrido.

Un grito molesto se escuchó de algún lugar, la cocina. Brick se quedó viendo a dirección de una puerta con un letrero que decía "Solo personal autorizado" Comenzó a caminar hacía allá.

-¡¿Y tu a donde vas?!- gritó Butch a sus espaldas, que de mala gana tenía que seguirlo.

-Tengo curiosidad.- respondió sin dar más explicación que esa.

-¡Seguramente solo vio una tonta araña!- dijo el verde.

-O solo se le está quemando la cocina.- sugirió Boomer.

-¡Exacto! ¿Por qué quieres tu ir a revisar?

-¡Oigan!- Brick volteó a verlos, enfadado, parece que estos aún no lo entendían-. Si esa tonta tiene problemas con su dichosa fiesta, puede que decida cancelarla y atrasar sus planes, eso a nosotros no nos conviene.

-Sería mucho más sencillo si supiéramos donde escondió esas fotos comprometedoras de Bombón.- dijo Bommer con voz desanimada, cruzando los brazos y comenzando a caminar para alcanzar a su hermano mayor. Butch hizo lo mismo, más enojado que antes y balbuceando palabras de odio.

Los hermanos entraron a la cocina. Era un desastre, realmente se estaba incendiando, no completamente, solo un... poco, pero ya lo estaban apagando.

-¡Ustedes son unos inútiles!- gritó Princesa, roja de la ira-. ¡Los voy a despedir a todos!

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- preguntó Brick.

-¡¿Qué ustedes no se habían ido ya?!- dijo, totalmente enojada.

-Queremos asegurarnos de que no haiga ningún inconveniente en el plan, como tu, queremos que todo salga perfecto.- explicó, molesto-. ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan enojona? No puedes despedir a todos, ya no habría comida.

-A menos de que pidieran unas pizzas.- comentó Boomer.

-¡Pero es que estos son unos incompetentes!- se quejó-. El cocinero principal renunció y estos no saben hacer nada bien sin alguien que les diga que hacer. Realmente son unos tontos.

-Tu los contrataste, deberías poder hacer algo.- dijo Brick, recibiendo un gruñido de odio de parte de Princesa-. Pero no te preocupes, esta gente insignificante si que va a hacer bien su trabajo.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?- habló la chica, aún molesta y sin convencerse.

-Butch, encárgate.- ordenó a su hermano.

Butch flotó por la cocina y miró a esos torpes cocineros que parecían un montón de principiantes. Está claro que de cocina Butch no sabe nada pero si había que mantener a esos incompetentes controlados, nadie mejor que él.

-¡Escuchen bien, gusanos!- gritó poderosamente fuerte, que a varios que estaban cerca casi se les revientan los tímpanos-. ¡Se les paga para hacer un buen trabajo! ¡si no lo hacen bien, se las verán conmigo y mis puños!

-No puede hacer eso, los trabajadores también tenemos derechos.- murmuró un hombre que probablemente había sido el que provocó el incendio antes.

-¡¿Dijiste algo?!- Butch tomó al hombre del cuello y lo levantó hasta casi el techo.

-N...no.- dijo con dificultad.

-Ahora, si quieren seguir caminando "derechos" ¡se pondrán a trabajar ahora mismo!- arrojó al hombre al suelo, este se estrelló contra un horno, el impacto hizo que le cayeran cosas de la repisa, lastimándose con los tenedores y casi cortándose con un cuchillo-. ¡¿Alguien más tiene una duda?!

-¡No!- contestaron todos y se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato.

-¿Lo vez, Princesa? Las cosas no se hacen gritando, sino golpeando.- dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Hum... Tal vez en eso tengas razón.- caminó resignada y salió de la cocina. Brick le hizo una señal a sus hermanos para que la siguieran-. ¡¿Realmente quieren ayudar a que todo salga bien en mi fiesta?!- gritó al darse cuenta de que los tres hermanos no dejaban de seguirla.

-Yo solo quiero que nada arruine nuestros planes.- dijo Brick, frunciendo el ceño. Butch resopló de fastidio-. Ya hemos fracasado lo suficiente como para que un pequeño detalle nos eche a perder nuestra victoria.

Princesa los miró a los tres y después se puso a rodearlos como alguien que está escogiendo cuales zapatos comprar. De repente se detuvo frente a Boomer, este la miró confundido, ella sonrió como si planeara algo malo, esto asustó a Boomer un poco.

-Oye, Boomer.- canturreó con sospechosa amabilidad-. Vas a ir a dar un paseo conmigo.

-¿Que? ¿yo ¿por qué?- balbuceó el rubio.

-¿A donde quieres llevar a nuestro hermano?- preguntó Brick, interponiéndose entre ella y su hermano, desconfiando de la chica.

-Necesito ayuda para escoger el vestido que usaré en la fiesta y escogí a Boomer para que me dé su opinión.- habló con una odiosa educación-. Ya que él a pesar de ser el más tonto, también es el menos desastroso de ustedes.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Boomer va a ir de compras con la Princesa! ¡jajaja!- rió Butch con mucha fuerza, asiendo sentir mal a Boomer.

-Está bien, llévatelo, de paso van al salón de belleza a arreglarse las uñas.- habló Brick, uniéndose a las burlas de su hermano.

-No se preocupen se los devolveré.- habló la chica, que por cierto le gustaba ver al rubio humillado. Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló a la salida.

-No, si quieres quédatelo, puede servirte como dama de compañía.- comentó el verde para después volver a dar carcajadas.

-Oh, por cierto.- Princesa volteó y los miró con una sonrisa malvada-. Si tanto quieren ayudarme, pónganse a acomodar mesas.

-¡Nosotros no somos tus empleados, tonta!- gritó pero ella ya había salido por la puerta, llevando a rastras a Boomer-. ¿Realmente es necesario, Brick? No creo que escoger un vestido y arreglar mesas vaya a arruinar nuestros planes.- le dijo a su hermano, que estaba tan indignado como él.

-Es verdad ¿en qué estaba pensando?- se dijo a si mismo-. ¿Sabes qué? Vámonos a otra parte, después le mentimos diciéndole que si ayudamos aquí.

-¿Y Boomer?

-Déjalo, seguro se divertirá mucho de compras.- dijo, aún asiéndole burla a su hermano que ya se había ido.

-Jaja, espero que le compre un vestido también a él.

.

En la ciudad de Saltadilla, un una reconocida tienda de vestidos que solo alguien con suficiente dinero para podérselo permitir entraría aunque sea para mirar, ahí estaba Princesa Morbucks, probándose un centenar de vestidos. Boomer estaba sentado en una silla, aburrido, todos los vestidos le parecían iguales. Al lado estaba una mujer que trabajaba ahí, aunque le sorprendió ver a Morbucks llegar acompañada de un Rowdyruff Boy, tuvo la prudencia de no hacer ningún comentario, a pesar de eso, se le notaba que ya quería irse a almorzar, persuadía a Princesa para comprar un vestido de una vez por todas, así que le hacía elogios a cada vestido que se probaba.

-Oh, ese vestido se le ve espectacular, señorita.- dijo la mujer, que sonreía forzosamente.

-No, es demasiado extravagante.- murmuró la chica, viéndose al espejo con cara molesta-. ¿Tu que opinas, Boomer?

-Te ves bien.- contestó sin interés y apenas viéndola.

-¡¿No podrías ser más entusiasta?! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- ella se acercó a él, cruzó sus brazos. Boomer puso cara aburrida, ignorando la chica molesta delante de él, mientras que la empleada ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Contesta, inútil!

-A mi no me interesan los vestidos, es muy aburrido estar aquí. Debiste traer a alguna de tus amigas o a algún novio.- contestó finalmente, con voz aburrida.

-¡Los vestidos no son iguales!- gritó, frustrada, ya se estaba arrepintiendo por traerlo.

-Yo creí que era su novio.- comentó la empleada, cosa que se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver cómo la Morbucks y el Rowdyruff rubio la veían con ojos amenazadores.

-¡Yo nunca saldría con un imbécil como este! ¡fuera de aquí si no quiere quedar despedida! ¡lárguese, señora!- la sacó casi a patadas y la mujer se fue susurrando cosas de odio-. ¡Oh, ya sé!- exclamó de repente.

A su mente llegó una idea. A Boomer no le interesa en lo más mínimo lo que se ponga Princesa, pero eso es porque a Boomer no le interesa Princesa, y ¿si había alguien que sí le interese a Boomer? Tal vez, así podría poner más atención a los vestidos.

-Oye, Boomer.- se acercó a él con una sonrisa picara-. ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste?- Princesa supo que había acertado cuando vio la reacción del rubio.

-¿Yo? ¿gustarme alguien? ¡puaj! ¡claro que no!- contestó, ofendido pero a la vez nervioso y su sonrojo fue algo que no pudo ocultar.

-Solo imagina que soy la chica que te gusta.- dijo, guiñándole el ojo-. Ahora ¿Cómo me veo?- dio una vuelta para mostrarle mejor el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-... Fantástica... pero se vería mejor con otros zapatos.- contestó en voz baja y agachando la mirada. Princesa abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa.

-¡Oh, Boomer! ¡a ti realmente te gusta alguien!- fue y se sentó al lado de él, con mucha curiosidad-. ¿Quién es?

-¡A mi no me gusta nadie! ¡no digas tonterías!- se defendió, de una forma poco convincente.

-Claro que te gusta alguien. Te dije que te imaginaras que soy la chica que te gusta y, mírate, estás rojo como un tomate.- lo señaló mientras se burlaba.

-¡Que no me gusta nadie! ¡tu tienes demasiada imaginación!- apartó la mirada, se levantó, tomó la silla y se la llevó hasta una esquina para sentarse lejos de la entrometida chica.

-Hum, está bien, no tienes por qué decírmelo.- dijo con voz molesta mientras fruncía el ceño y entraba al probador para ponerse otro vestido.

-¡No le digas a mis hermanos, por favor! Me matarían si se enteran.- admitió con voz alterada. Princesa sonrió dentro del probador.

-Oh, por supuesto que no, Boomer.- "A menos de que me beneficie" pensó-. Ahora, ¿Qué tal este vestido?- salió del probador con un vestido nuevo.

-Oye, ese está perfecto.- respondió de inmediato, sí que había sido buena idea lo de imaginarse a la chica que le gustaba.

-¿Tu crees?- se miró al espejo, en realidad era el vestido más sencillo que se había probado, demasiado sencillo, de largo le llegaba a unos pocos centímetros antes de las rodillas, no tenía mangas, todo era completamente dorado-. Es muy corriente. Tal vez la chica que te gusta se pone cosas sencillas pero yo no.

-No sé, digo, tu podrías ser creativa y agregarle los accesorios que quieras.

-Tal vez con unas botas... un collar de diamantes, una tiara, claro.- sonrió ante la idea-. Luciré tan brillante como el oro. Gracias, Boomer.

-Como sea.- dijo, mirando a otro lado.

-Es una lastima que ustedes hayan mandado a mi ex novio al hospital, no voy a poder conseguir otro para mañana.

-¿Tu realmente te compraste ese novio?- realmente le parecía algo extraño.

-Claro.- dijo dentro del probador, quitándose el vestido para después ir a la caja a pagarlo-. Con el dinero que compra cualquier cosa, incluso el amor.

-Eso no es amor de verdad.- dijo, ingenuo.

-Hay, Boomer, no seas ridículo.- salió del probador y se dirigió a pagar, Boomer la siguió-. El amor siempre es comprado, algunos con flores o frases bonitas, yo lo compro con dinero. Es decir, ¿por qué me canso en intentar hacer que alguien me quiera cuando puedo pagarles por su amor?

-No sé mucho de esto, pero sé que el amor no es como dices.- caminó más rápido para alcanzarla, ella terminó de pagar el vestido, se puso unas gafas oscuras y salió de la tienda con elegancia. Por supuesto, Boomer cargó sus compras.

-¿Lo dices por la chica que te gusta? ¿no?- adivinó, mientras hacia algo con su celular, probablemente enviaba mensajes-. Siempre hay que ofrecer algo para el amor, incluso para ese "amor verdadero" que tu dices. Siento decepcionarte, pero esa que te gusta, sea quien sea, tu no tienes oportunidad con ella, no tienes nada que ofrecer, además, tomando en cuenta lo que eres...

-Tu tampoco eres la gran cosa.- habló ofendido, dejando las cosas que compró Princesa caer al suelo-. Nadie podría amar DE VERDAD a alguien como tu. Eres una odiosa y a todos les caes mal.

-Déjame decirte algo.- guardó su celular y camino a paso firmé hasta Boomer, lo miró con severidad y le gritó, llamando la atención de todos los que cruzaban la calle en ese momento-. ¡¿Crees que a mi me importa?!- lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hasta ella para seguirle gritando-. ¡Si a mí me importara lo que los demás sienten "de verdad" por mi no los compraría con dinero! ¡tengo suficiente dinero como para comprar el amor de todos! ¿Por qué necesitaría amor real? ¿por qué necesitaría cualquier tipo de amor?- lo soltó y volvió a caminar hacía adelante-. ¡Ahora levanta mis cosas! debemos ir a comprar zapatos, pero que no sean de tacón demasiado alto.

Tal vez sea cierto que el amor siempre se compra, al menos siempre tiene un precio. Todo el amor tiene un precio, todo. La forma más fácil es el dinero, pero, cuando no se tiene eso, se deben usar cosas más típicas y "tradicionales", cierto, las flores y las frases bonitas, incluso si no se tiene dinero para las flores, cualquier detalle hecho con afecto puede bastar, por eso se gana el amor. Pero, ¿realmente, al menos ese tipo de amor, tiene precio? ¿acaso no existía el amor incondicional? o incluso ese amor incondicional sería solo una fantasía.

Morbucks tenía razón, a Boomer si que le gustaba alguien y él se dio cuenta, gracias a lo que había dicho la chica, que en verdad no tenía oportunidad, pero, aún así él ya sabia desde siempre que era imposible, ahora estaba por completo seguro. La chica que amaba nunca se fijaría en alguien como él, porque era verdad, no tenía nada que ofrecer, él no valía nada, no tenía nada, tampoco valía como persona, tomando en cuenta lo que es, un villano. Pero no es que a Boomer le importara tanto, porque todo esto ya lo sabía, la chica que él quería seguramente nunca sabría de su amor, se conformaba solo con verla cada que tenia oportunidad. Si eso es amor incondicional, tal vez sea solo una fantasía.

¿Todo el amor tiene un precio?

.

La noche de la fiesta.

Las personas comenzaban a llegar, aunque Princesa había dicho que invitó a toda la ciudad, era destacable que solo invitó a las personas más importantes de la ciudad, y si había algún invitado "de baja categoría" se sentaban en unas mesas, algo apartados, en la sección de "otros". Las Chicas Superpoderosas llegaron a la hora exacta, llamando la atención de todos, para pesar de Princesa, aunque pronto se avergonzarían de esa atención.

Las Superpoderosas se sentaron en la mesa que decía su nombre. Todas las mesas tenían manteles color purpura o blanco, la de ellas era blanco, los cubiertos eran... ¡de oro! Morbucks si que estaba loca. Ellas tenían la mirada de todos, pero se sentían muy desconfiadas, claro, no confiaban ni en la más mínimo en Princesa, por eso Bombón les pidió a sus hermanas estar alerta, sin saber que ella sería la mayor afectada.

Pero las tres hermanas no estaban solas, claro que no. Como Bellota había dicho anteriormente, esa noche sí tenía que hacer de niñera y al no poder, por razones obvias, dejar solo al bebé en la casa, aunque el Profesor lo cuidará, tuvo que llevarlo a la fiesta. Lo que pasa es que, una de las pocas personas capaz de controlar a ese bebé es Bellota, y puede que suene exagerado, pero ese bebé que ahora lleva cargando en sus brazos, es por completo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, o para ser más exactos, el pequeño causa tanta destrucción que casi dan ganas de ponerle una correa.

En otra parte del lugar, justamente en la cocina, Princesa y los Rowdyruff hablaban sobre sus planes, que estaban a punto de llevarse a cabo en unos minutos.

-Su señal de entrada será justo cuando yo termine de pasar un video en la gran pantalla. Entonces ustedes entran por la ventana.- explicó.

-¿Y de que tratará el video?- preguntó Boomer, recibiendo miradas de "¿A quien le importa" por parte de sus hermanos.

-Pues de mí y de los fabulosa que soy.- dijo Princesa con suficiencia.

-Tonterías.- murmuró Butch entre dientes.

-Oigan, no olviden que es mi cumpleaños.- dijo, alistándose para salir a recibir a sus invitados.

-Oh, cierto, lo había olvidado, a pesar de que nos lo recuerdas cada minuto.- siseó Brick, fastidiado-. ¿Y que quieres de regalo "Sumajestad"?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Quiero las caras humilladas de esas Supertontas.- contestó con firmeza-. Y después sus huesos rotos.

-Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo.- dijo Butch, animándose.

-Pues creo que ese es un regalo que nos será sencillo conseguir.- Brick sonrió ante la idea.

-Pues, bien, Brick.- le siguió el juego, sonriéndole de la misma forma-. Pero yo no me conformo con baratijas, quiero obsequios de calidad. Hagámoslas sufrir.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Y por qué mejor no se dan un beso?!- se burló Butch, impaciente. Brick se enojó mucho por eso y de un golpe mandó a Butch a estrellarse contra la pared, así sí se calla.

-Muy bien, ahora vayan a sus posiciones.- ordenó la chica-. Es hora de comenzar con esto.

Mientras, las Superpoderosas estaban sentadas en su mesa, sin saber lo que estaba próximo a ocurrir. Burbuja se entretenía viendo los músicos tocar, Bombón permanecía alerta y Bellota comía un platillo elegante que le acababan de servir, por supuesto, ese bebé que cuidaba estaba muy inquieto. El bebé arrojó un pedazo de pollo a un camarero, después derramó la limonada en la mesa, luego se puso a gritar hasta que le dieron un pedazo de pan que después lanzó a el pianista que Princesa había contratado.

-Bellota, me agrada ese niño pero ¡¿Podrías controlarlo?!- normalmente Bombón era muy paciente con ese bebé, pero la paciencia tiene un limite que ese bebé se esforzaba por superar.

-Déjalo, es solo un niño.- y Bellota siempre lo defendía, incluso le hacia gracia las maldades que el pequeño hacía.

-¡Eota! ¡Eota!- dijo el bebé.

-¿Que está diciendo?- se apresuró a preguntar la rubia, que se emocionaba cada que el bebé decía alguna palabra.

-Creo que está diciendo Bellota.- dijo la pelinegra, mientras observaba el bebé en su regazo, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido como si un bebé tan pequeño pudiera estar molesto-. Es Bellota, no Eota.

-¡Eota! ¡Eota!- volvió a decir-. ¡Boom! ¡boom!

-¿Que?

-¡Aaaaahh!- chilló de forma aguda, como solo hace un bebé, después se puso firme y continuó-. ¡Boom! ¡Boom!- apuntó con su dedito a la frente de Bellota-. ¡Boom! ¡ata!- señaló el techo-. ¡Ata!- señaló una ventana-. ¡Ata!- señaló la puerta principal- ¡Ata! señaló otra ventana-. ¡Boom! ¡Boom!

-Creo que está tratando de decir Bombón.- dijo la pelirroja con alegría.

-¡Aaaahh!- volvió a chillar el niño, esta vez, frustrado.

-¿Y por qué tenias que cuidarlo justo esta noche?- preguntó la líder con interés.

-No sé su padre, él siempre quiere que lo cuide.- dijo con voz molesta, aunque la verdad no le molestaba.

-Tal vez Princesa lo invitó a su fiesta, después de todo sé que son amigos.- sugirió la rubia, con voz tierna-. ¿No sería extraño que el papá de el bebé te lo dejara para cuidarlo porque él vendría a esta fiesta?, pero no tuviera sentido porque después de todo nosotras trajimos al bebé a la fiesta.

-No tendría sentido, además no lo veo por ninguna parte.- dijo Bombón.

-Y no es el tipo de fiesta en la que él asistiría.- agregó Bellota.

-Oigan.- dijo Burbuja-. ¿Y el bebé?

-¡¿Qué¡!- Bellota se paró, alarmada, al darse cuenta de que el bebé no estaba ¿en que momento él...?

-Allá está.- señaló su hermana mayor. Era verdad, el bebé estaba caminando torpemente por ese gran salón y al llegar a lo que parecía ser un pasillo, tropezó y decidió irse gateando.

-¡Iré por él!- la verde voló en busca de su pequeño, sabiendo que las personas le verían y pensarían que es la peor niñera del mundo, aunque sus opiniones no le importaban. Llegó con rapidez con él, que gateaba por un oscuro pasillo-. ¡Jimmy, vuelve aquí en este momento!- ordenó, pero el niño no le hizo caso.

-Boom, boom, boom.- seguía diciendo el bebé, sin dejar de gatear hacia un lugar.

-¿Pero qué estás tratando de...?- entonces se dio cuenta "Boom, boom", o eso es lo que oiría Jimmy al escuchar una...-. Oh... no puede ser.- recordó los lugares que Jimmy había señalado antes. El bebé había señalado cuatro lugares, pero seguramente había muchos, muchos más-. Esto es malo, esto es muy malo.

-¡Eota!- la llamó el bebé, que sonreía tiernamente. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, el bebé lo sabía, y, en estos casos, siempre es mejor seguirlo-. ¡Boom!- volvió a decir, como alguien que no tiene nada que temer, pues así era, al menos él tenía ese privilegio.

-¿Que está pasando?- dijo, inquieta por la situación.

"Boom" o el sonido que un bebé entendería al escuchar una bala al ser disparada. Personas armadas habían rodeado la fiesta.

* * *

_pues me alegra que les esté gustando el fic. Lo sé, lo sé, va algo lento, pero después comienza lo mejor, será increíble :D o al menos eso creo.  
_

_Como ven, las cosas en la fiesta no van a salir como planeaban jaja _

_¿reviews?_


	5. Guerra en la fiesta

**Si te he fallado**

_capitulo 5: Guerra en la fiesta. _

Princesa salió a recibir a sus invitados, después de unos rápidos y poco amables saludos a algunas personas, ella se subió las escaleras hacia algo que simulaba ser un escenario, en la pared había una enorme pantalla que, claro, había llamado la atención de todos los presentes.

Princesa, al lado de un micrófono, sonrió a sus invitados con suficiencia. Ella llevaba el sencillo vestido dorado que había comprado, a pesar de ser un vestido sencillo, su color dorado brillaba como la llama de una vela, pequeña y concisa. Puede que el vestido por sí mismo fuera sencillo, pero Princesa nunca se permitiría lucir sencilla, se puso un collar repleto de diminutos diamantes, unas botas negras con tacón que casi le llegaban a las rodillas, unos largos guantes también negros, y, por supuesto, una tiara dorada con un precioso diamante cristalino.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a mi maravillosa fiesta.- habló por el micrófono, recibiendo la mirada frustrada de Bombón y unos aplausos de parte de Burbuja-. Una fiesta organizada por mí, en honor, claro, a mí.- ella se sentía tan importante en ese momento-. Oh, y déjenme agradecer a unas invitadas especiales, mis queridas amigas, Las Chicas Superpoderosas.

-¿Amigas?- se preguntaron las dos Superpoderosas en su mesa, ¿por qué Princesa las llamaba así? ellas no eran amigas ni mucho menos.

Princesa fijó su vista a la mesa de las Superpoderosas, ¡solo eran dos! ¡¿donde estaba la otra?! Ella había visto a Bellota, ella también había venido pero ¿Dónde estaba? Decidió ignorarlo, después de todo, con Bellota o no, la humillada principalmente será Bombón. La elegante chica dio un discurso larguísimo sobre "lo tan maravillosa que era y de lo afortunados que debían sentirse por poder asistir a su fiesta!

-¿Afortunadas por venir a su fiesta? Afortunadas porque al menos en cuando a comida se refiere, sí tiene buen gusto.- bromeó Bombón en voz baja, para que solo su hermana lo escuchara. Burbuja comenzó a dar unas risitas.

Después de su aburridísimo discurso, Princesa se dispuso a poner un video de "su gran y maravillosa vida" Esa chica realmente tenía el autoestima por encima de las nubes. Bombón y Burbuja se la pasaron aburridas todo el video.

Pero, mientras esto se llevaba a cabo, en el pasillo oscuro donde el pequeño bebé Jimmy había ido y Bellota lo había seguido...

-Son muchos, demasiados.- murmuró Bellota, al observar las esquinas con su poder de rayos x-. Más de dos docenas, no, muchos más ¿qué está pasando aquí? Seguro que Princesa tiene algo que ver con esto.

-Je, no, te equivocas, Princesa no planeó nada de esto.- habló una voz en las sombras, Bellota se giró inmediatamente a la defensiva para enfrentar al misterioso hombre que aparecía.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo, alarmada al ver que ese hombre tenía en sus brazos al pequeño bebé Jimmy-. ¡¿Qué estás...?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

-Ssssilencio, Bellota.- siseó-. No hay que alarmar a las demás personas.- el sujeto que había aparecido y ahora sostenía a Jimmy era Serpiente, un miembro de la antigua Banda Gangrena, ahora es un mafioso peligroso-. No nos conviene, tampoco a ti.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó bruscamente-. ¿Por qué han invadido la fiesta de Princesa?

-¡Boom!- gritó el bebé con suma alegría-. ¡Boom! ¡Boom!

-¡Suelta a Jimmy, ahora!- ordenó con voz amenazante.

-Oh, Bellota, ¿enssserio crees que dañaría a mi propio sobrinito?- abrazó al bebé y miró a la pelinegra con burla.

-¿Qué es lo que intentan hacer? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- habló, furiosa al ver a Jimmy con ese verdoso sujeto, que ella bien sabía que no era su sobrino.

-No vamoss a matar a nadie, si es lo que quieres sssaber.- dijo con seriedad, pero su ridículo siseo hacia que no se le pudiera tomar enserio-. Estamos aquí para... ayudarlas.

-¿Ayudarnos? ¿ayudarnos en qué?- preguntó sintiéndose algo ofendida-. ¿En que necesitaríamos ayuda de ustedes?

-No puedo desscir mucho al respecto pero... Princesa planeó algo.

-¡Esa maldita! ¡lo sabía!

-Shh.- la cayó-. Créeme, mientras menos personas lo sepan, mejor.

-¿Qué es lo que planea Princesa?- preguntó, o más bien, exigió saber.

-No lo sé, el único que lo sabe es...

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos!- exclamó, pateando la pared, dejándole grietas-. ¡Ese hombre y su ridículo misterio! ¡es un idiota!

-Por favor, Bellota, todos sabemos que no es lo que piensas, jejeje- se burló.

-¡Cállate!- le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-Sí, nunca cambiaráss.- realmente le dolió el golpe, pero no dijo nada más al respecto, siempre recibía golpes de parte de ella-. Nosotros nos encargaremos de frustrar losss planes de Princesa Morbucks, él me dijo que no le dijeras nada a tus hermanas hassta que todo termine. Según él, el plan de Princesa podría acabarlas a usstedes.

-¿Tan malo es?- preguntó, extrañada.

-Déjalo todo a nosotros. Aunque él no contaba en que trajeran a su hijo a la fiessta.- sacudió el lacio y suave cabello de Jimmy, el bebé no había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación de los mayores.

-No iba a dejarlo solo en casa, ya sabes que es un pillo, le hubiera causado muchos problemas al Profesor.- habló, sonriendo un poco, al menos Jimmy era algo que ambos realmente querían proteger, esa cosa en común era lo que hacia que se llevaran más o menos bien.

-Bueno, yo sssolo vine aquí para decirte esto y para llevar a Jimmy a su casa.- contestó, aunque parecía algo aburrido ya que él no iba a formar parte de la acción, más bien había llegado para hacer de niñera.

-Que se duerma temprano.- habló Bellota con voz algo sobreprotectora, a veces ella parecía su madre.

-No te preocupesss.- se dispuso a irse, tan sigiloso como llegó-. Ah, y no lo olvidess, Bellota: Ace nunca falla.

Mientras tanto, afuera de esa elegante fiesta, los Rowdyruff Boys esperaban pacientemente la hora de hacer su movimiento, bueno, al menos Brick y Boomer eran pacientes, Butch ya no aguantaba las ganas de ir y humillar a las Supertontas.

-Aguarda, Butch, saldremos en el momento que Morbucks nos indicó.- dijo Brick, frustrado por las constantes quejas de su hermano.

-¡Vamos! ¡tu sabes tan bien como yo que no importa el momento en que lo hagamos!- gritó, enojado-. Además, recuerda, la vamos a traicionar al final.

-Sí, jaja, realmente es una tonta al pensar que íbamos a ser aliados todo el tiempo.- dijo Boomer. Brick resopló, resignado.

-Bien, vamos.- Butch se preparó para salir lanzado al ataque.

-¡Cállate!- le ordenó Brick.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó el verde, frustrado y ansioso.

-Creo que...- no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, pero intuía que algo iba mal-. ¡Arriba!- exclamó, pero no les dio tiempo de escapar.

Una extraña red cayó sobre ellos, quedando inmovilizados. No era una red común, esta desprendía un peculiar brillo celeste, con ligero sonido como el de una corriente eléctrica, así era, esa red hacía que una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos, dejándolos casi sin poder moverse. Ni con su súper fuerza ni con su rayo láser lograron liberarse de esa trampa, esa trampa que claramente fue pensada para ellos.

-¡¿Pero qué broma es esta?!- gritó Butch, totalmente loco de la ira-. ¡No me puedo mover, maldición!- intentó levantarse lo más que pudo pero esa extraña red no los dejaba.

-¿Pero quien nos haría algo así?- habló Boomer, parecía angustiado.

-¡No sé, pero se las verá conmigo!- dijo Brick, casi tan furioso como su hermano Butch. Si algo salía mal en su plan, realmente no se lo perdonaría a la persona que haya hecho eso.

-Oh, ¿hablas enserio, Brick?- habló alguien, saliendo de los arbustos. Los hermanos alcanzaron a mirar a la persona que había aparecido, quedaron helados del impacto al verlo-. Quiero ver que lo intentes.- su voz era segura y burlona.

Los Rowdyruff Boys no le tenían miedo, por supuesto que no... solamente no deseaban tenerlo en su contra. Esa persona se acercó a ellos, saliendo de las sombras, mostrándose ante ellos, sonriendo victoriosamente. Boomer contuvo un grito, Butch frunció el ceño, Brick estaba de que no se lo creía.

-El jefe de la Mafia.- murmuraron los tres, cada uno con su individual reacción, pero los tres estaban sorprendidos.

-¡¿Ace, que significa esto?!- se apresuró a preguntar Brick.

-Nada, nada, pequeño niño.- incluso tenía aires de superioridad, eso a los tres no les agradaba-. Yo no tengo nada contra ustedes, chicos, créanme.- se agachó para verlos con burla mientras les hablaba como si fueran niños pequeños-. Ustedes me caen muy bien y lo saben, pero lamentablemente lo que ustedes están haciendo me molesta.- explicó, como alguien explicándole algo complicado a niños de preescolar-. Y saben que molestarme a mí no puede ser.

-¿Por qué te interesa lo que le pase a esas Supertontas?.- el pelirrojo no entendía, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, solo sintió ganas de destruir a ese hombre.

-Hum... no lo sé.- respondió sin interés-. Supongo que hasta criminales como yo tenemos ciertas prioridades. No espero que niños como ustedes lo comprendan.

-¡Esas prioridades te hacen débil!- rugió Butch, mirándolo con odio-. ¡Te ablandan, por eso no las necesitamos!

-Aja, aja, cada quien a lo suyo.- se puso de pie y sacó algo que parecía un control remoto-. Pero, al ser quien soy, mis prioridades deben importarles a todo el mundo.- del control aplastó un único botón-. O se las verán con mi ira.

Tan pronto presionó ese botón, la red que aprisionaba a los chicos les causó una descarga eléctrica. Por su orgullo, ellos se resistieron a gritar, pero el dolor era tan insoportable que a Boomer se les escaparon unos gritos ahogados. No es por exagerar, pero si enlistaran los ataques que han recibido, este quedaría como en el tercero o el cuarto lugar de los daños más insoportables y dolorosos.

-Tienen suerte.- dijo mientras desactivaba la red eléctrica-. Yo ya no me entretengo molestando niños... Oh, esperen ustedes ya no son niños tan pequeños ¿cierto?- volvió a presionar ese botón, él se estaba burlando de ellos.

-Bastardo.- insultó Brick, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se retorcía de dolor.

-Ya es suficiente.- volvió a desactivar la red. Llevó su mano a sus gafas oscuras y presionó un pequeño botón en estas-. Ah, ya veo, así que ahí lo esconden.- se acercó a Brick, metió la mano en el bolsillo de él y le arrebató una cámara digital-. ¿Así que estas son las pruebas que incriminan a Bombón? Me las quedaré.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡te haré pagar por esta humillación!- amenazó el pelirrojo.

-Ustedes se humillan a sí mismos, están tan desesperados que se aliaron a Princesa Morbucks.- lo que decía era tan cierto que hizo que Butch comenzara a maldecir en voz alta-. Pero no se preocupen, su plan no será del todo fallido, claro que vamos a arruinar esta fiesta.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el líder de los Rowdyruff, precavido.

-Porque seguramente Princesa tiene una copia de la evidencia, se la arrebataremos.- sonrió triunfante-. ¿Qué se siente siempre fallar en sus planes, niños?

-¡Cállate, bastardo!- le gritó Brick, furioso.

-No importa que sean los villanos más poderosos de la ciudad, si siempre fallan, eso los hace otros criminales del montón, a diferencia de mí.- se alejó de ellos, con pasos firmes, sonriendo, ya había ganado-. Recuerden, Ace nunca falla.

Ace se fue del lugar, desapareciendo en la noche, dejando a los chicos aún atrapados en esa poderosa red.

-¿Y ahora cómo salimos de esta, Brick?- preguntó Butch, como si culpara a su hermano.

-Ah...- realmente no sabía que responder, ya había intentado todo lo que estaba en sus manos, no podía moverse mucho-. ¿Ya intentaron morder la red?

-Yo lo hice, pero me picó la lengua.- respondió Boomer.

-Intentémoslo.- dijo el líder con firmeza.

Dentro de la fiesta, Princesa ya había terminado de pasar ese molesto y aburrido video. Bombón y Burbuja bostezaron un poco, las demás personas estaban distraídas, cada quien en su mesa, no parecían haber prestado mucha atención. Llegó Bellota y se sentó con sus hermanas, tenía una expresión pensativa y a la vez parecía estar a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó Bombón.

-¿Y donde está Jimmy?- habló Burbuja.

-Él tenía sueño y lo llevé a casa para que durmiera.- mintió, era creíble, porque Bellota gracias a sus poderes tiene la velocidad suficiente para ir y venir de su casa a la fiesta.

-¿Segura?- Bombón no estaba muy convencida.

-¡Sí, segura!- Bellota se cruzó de brazos, asiendo que la pelirroja sospechara un poco.

En el escenario, Princesa estaba aguardando, molesta. Ella le había dicho a los Rowdyruff que cuando terminara el video, ellos tenían que entrar por la enorme ventana de cristales coloridos y empezar a causar alboroto, cosa que se estaban tardando en hacer. Murmuró cosas sin sentido, con odio, al ver que tardaban tanto, esos chicos realmente era una molestia.

Princesa no es tonta, es una odiosa y fastidiosa, pero tonta no es, al menos no demasiado. Se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, tal vez se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. De una de las ventanas pudo ver que escondido tras un arbusto, había una sombra misteriosa, no tardó en identificar más personas escondidas, personas que no había invitado y que no pensaba que asistirían. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, se dio cuenta de qué se trataba, y como respuesta a este pensamiento, el caos se desató.

Sonaron un par de disparos, disparos amenazantes, más ninguno para lastimar a nadie. Disparos que advirtieron a los invitados de los delincuentes que habían llegado sin ser vistos. Literalmente, estaban rodeados, hombres con mascaras oscuras y trajes del mismo color, todos armados, llegaron saltando por ventanas, entrando de golpe por la puerta principal, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, algunos cayeron del candelabro muy al estilo ninja, cosa patética para Princesa, más raro aún fue cuando vio a algunos salir por debajo de las mesas ¿En que momento habían llegado, entrado y escondido debajo de las mesas de los invitados?

Los hombres armados, dispararon al techo, haciendo caer los candelabros, estos al caer destruyeron varias mesas. La gente estaba muy espantada, corrieron a todas direcciones como hormiguitas alborotadas, pero estas personas armadas les impidieron el paso a la salida. Esto, por supuesto, disgustó tanto a Bombón como a Burbuja; Bellota sabía que ellos no venían para dañar a nadie, al menos tenía la certeza de que no eran las ordenes que habían recibido, pero no sabía que tanto decirles a sus hermanas, al final decidió ignorar lo que Serpiente le había dicho antes y les contó a sus hermanas lo que pasaba.

-Chicas, escuchen.- las llamó, en susurros-. Al parecer Ace descubrió un plan que tenía Princesa para destruirnos, ellos están aquí para ayudarnos.- les explicó.

-Oh...- Bombón no necesitaba más explicación que esa para comprender, después de todo era de esperarse que Princesa planeara algo y, claro, la Mafia siempre se entera de todo. Pero también sabía que, no importa que la Mafia esté de su lado, los ciudadanos de Saltadilla no debían saber que ellas estaban aliadas con ellos, con criminales-. Sigámosles la corriente, pero si la cosa se pone mal, no duden en golpearlos de verdad.- ordenó, sensata como siempre.

-¡No se muevan y nadie saldrá herido!- ordenó uno de los hombres armados. Todos esos centenares de hombres, no eran más que peones en el juego de poder que Ace se había construido, era probable que ninguno de ellos supiera que la Mafia y las Superpoderosas tenían, por así decirlo, un "acuerdo", solo las personas que Ace tenía confianza lo sabían, no hay que ser un genio para saber quienes.

-¡Deténganse, rufianes!- habló Bombón con firmeza, siempre con esa voz de liderazgo.

Princesa, en el escenario, vio esto con suma amargura. Como esos hombres armados amenazaban a sus invitados, incluso robaban los artículos valiosos que estaban regados en ese gran salón. Miró a las Superpoderosas, tan creídas y seguras. No había rastro de los Rowdyruff Boys. Sabía que todo esto era cosa de Ace, ahora odiaba a ese tipo, lo odiaba por arruinar sus planes, lo odiaba porque sin la interrupción de todos estos peones que seguramente ni sabían el por qué de sus acciones, solo se dedicaban a obedecer como perros ridículos, le habían arruinado la mejor oportunidad de humillar a las Supertontas.

-¡Nadie arruina mi fiesta **mas que YO!**- gritó, tan enojada y con tanta fuerza que todos los presentes la escucharon, pero todos decidieron ignorarla, haciéndola enfadar aún más.

Nadie, nadie la iba a ignorar **nunca**. El plan ya se había arruinado, ahora, solo quedaba **destruir** a los que lo habían fastidiado. Todos saben que Princesa nunca luciría sencilla, y su ropa misma era un arma mortal, sus guantes oscuros no eran solo de adorno, estos guantes que llevaba en sus manos eran... especiales. En ambas manos formó una energía dorada, producida por la tecnología de estos poderosos guantes, apuntó primero a uno, luego a otro, luego había derribado a varios hombres con ese láser que disparaba.

-Cielos, ha mejorado su puntería.- comentó Burbuja, sorprendida.

Pero tipos armados había muchos, tenía que hacer más que eso y las Superpoderosas, extrañamente, no estaban haciendo nada. Princesa tomó su mochila jetpack, como la que siempre usaba cuando era niña, se la puso y la utilizó para volar hábilmente. Fue directamente a esos hombres armados y sin detenerse a pensar que podrían dispararle, ella se disparó a lanzarles fuertes patas a esos sujetos, golpeando a los que estaban cerca y disparándoles laser a los que estaban lejos. Esos hombres comenzaron a dispararle con sus metralletas pero princesa presionó el diamante de su preciosa tiara, activando así un escudo que la protegió, les disparó láser con sus manos, destruyendo sus armas, fue a atacarlos y con unas cuantas patadas ya los había derrotado.

Mientas tanto, las Superpoderosas se quedaron viendo la escena con cara de... bueno, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante eso ¿En qué momento ella había aprendido a luchar de esa forma?

-¡No se queden ahí, tontas Superpoderosas.- gritó la chica mientras lanzaba láser a todos los que intentaban acercársele-. ¡No se queden ahí mirando como inútiles y hagan algo!

-Ah, cierto.- dijo Bombón, que parecía despertar de sus pensamientos-. ¡Burbuja, saca a los invitados de aquí! ¡Bellota!- se acercó a su hermana, solo para que ella la escuchara-. Démosles una paliza a estos tipos, ellos no están incluidos en nuestro "acuerdo", además que no saben mucho de la situación y seguramente no dudarán en lastimar personas si las cosas no salen bien. Además, no queremos que nadie sospeche nada sobre nuestra alianza con Ace.

-¿Qué pasa con el plan de Princesa?

-Ace sabe lo que hace, estoy segura que todos estos sujetos son solo una distracción, los demás, los importantes, deben estar ya arruinando su plan, si es que no lo han arruinado ya.

-Bien, yo golpeo a los de la izquierda y tu a los de la derecha.- dijo la verde, animada, siempre le animaba golpear criminales.

Burbuja continuaba evacuando a todas las personas mientras las otras chicas continuaban golpeando a esos criminales. Princesa no estaba segura de qué hacer en esos momentos, no sabía si continuar el plan, todas las personas ya se estaban yendo y así no podría humillar a las Superpoderosas, tampoco sabía donde rayos estaban los Rowdyruff Boys. Princesa guardaba una copia de las fotografías que habían guardado, claro, la llevaba consigo, pero ya no tendría mucho sentido, todas las personas ya se habían ido, ya nada tenía sentido.

Oh, pero finalmente, después de unos largos minutos, los Rowdyruff Boys, apenas liberados de la red, hicieron acto de presencia, entrando por la ventana, aunque... demasiado tarde.

-¡Ya llegamos! ¡Vamos a arruinar la fiest...- los tres se quedaron callados al ver el lugar. Ya no había nadie, todos los invitados se habían ido, el suelo estaba repleto de criminales armados medio muertos, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, había cosas rotas por todas partes, había mesas tiradas y vidrios rotos-. ¿De qué nos perdimos?- habló Brick, quedándose casi en shock.

Claro que las Superpoderosas no se esperaban que ellos aparecieran, se les quedaron viendo a ellos con una expresión que decía algo como "¿Y estos locos qué están haciendo aquí?" o "Como si no pudiera ponerse más absurda la situación" pero en definitiva, la presencia de ellos no hizo más que alarmar a las tres hermanas.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estaban?!- Princesa fue hacia ellos, logrando levitar a su altura gracias a su mochila jetpack-. ¡Les dije que vinieran cuando les indiqué! ¡pero no! ¡llegaron demasiado tarde! ¡llegaron tan ridículamente tarde que hasta se vio patético! ¡debí pedirle ayuda a un burro, seguramente es de mayor utilidad que ustedes tres, payasos imbéciles!

-¡No nos hables así!- Brick la tomó con brusquedad para amenazarla-. ¡Ace nos tendió una trampa, nos robó las fotografías, apenas pudimos escapar! ¡¿y qué pasó aquí?! ¡que desastre!

-¡Tuve que lidiar con los malditos subordinados de Ace! ¡¿Quien creen que venció a todos estos rufianes de tercera?!- señaló a todos los hombres caídos.

-Oye, nosotras ayudamos.- comentó Burbuja, que flotaba más alejada y más bajo que ellos.

-¡Ustedes cállense, niñas tontas!- les gritó-. ¡¿Por qué simplemente no pueden desaparecer?!

-Entonces tú, Princesa, estás aliada con los Rowdyruff Boys.- declaró Bombón, intentando no desviarse del asunto importante-. ¡¿Cuales son tus planes?!

-O eran tus planes.- dijo Bellota con voz socarrona-. Ya que al parecer Ace lo arruinó todo.- en momentos como este, agradecía ser amiga de ese tipo.

-¡No, aún tengo planes!- gritó, con los brazos temblándole de lo furiosa que estaba-. ¡Yo aún tengo una copia de las fotografías!

-¡Muy bien, Princesa tonta!- dijo Butch, sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Fotografías? ¡¿Qué fotografías?!- preguntó Bellota con rudeza.

-¡Algo que las dejará en ridículo!- contestó Princesa, con una sonrisa cruel.

-¡¿De qué se trata?!- esta vez fue Bombón la que habló, inconsciente de lo que era en realidad.

-¡Pronto lo sabrás, Bombón!- exclamó la pecosa chica, para después dar carcajadas triunfantes.

-¡Apresúrate, Morbucks! ¡continuemos con esto!- ordenó Brick, impaciente.

Princesa se dispuso a sacar las evidencias, para después mostrarlas en la gran pantalla que no había sufrido ningún daño con el alboroto anterior... pero oh, no lo encontró en ningún lado.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- exigió saber el pelirrojo.

-¡No está!- gritó, con pánico-. ¡No está! ¡me lo robaron!

-¿Buscabas esto?- habló una peculiar voz que venía del segundo piso, porque ese lugar hasta segundo piso tenía. Esa voz era de...

-¡Arturo!- exclamó Bellota, sorprendida.

Arturo era otro miembro de la Banda Gangrena, era el más pequeño y sigue viéndose exactamente igual. Incluso ahora sigue siguiendo a Ace a todas partes, así como los otros miembros de la banda, también es un mafioso. Arturo se encontraba viendo todo desde el segundo piso, junto a otros dos hombres (más altos que él, claro), en su mano sostenía una memoria, en esta estaba guardado el archivo donde Princesa había puesto las fotografías y el video.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!- exclamó la Morbucks sin podérselo creer.

-Bastó un segundo de distracción para que yo te lo pudiera arrebatar.- le explicó, casi amablemente.

-¡Maldito enano escurridizo!- insultó con un profundo odio.

-¡Bien hecho!- exclamaron las tres hermanas Superpoderosas, haciendo que Princesa se enfureciera aún más.

-¡No se queden ahí!- les gritó a los chicos-. ¡Vayan tras ellos!

A los Rowdyruff les molestó que ella los mandara de esa forma, pero ya tenían pensado ir a darles una paliza a esos sujetos. Pero, se confiaron, demasiado, ya que pensaron que sus armas no les harían daño, pues no, no les hacen daño, pero por confiarse, incluso una pequeñez los hizo quedar en ridículo. Esos tres sujetos, incluido Arturo, sacaron una bazuca cada uno y les apuntaron a los Rowdyruff, estos realmente no lo esperaban y recibieron el impacto, no les dolió mucho, pero la bala de esa potente arma los lanzó lejos a estrellarse con la pared y destruyéndola al chocar. Arturo sonrió al ver que esos chicos habían caído, lanzó una bomba de humo y al segundo siguiente ya habían desaparecido, llevándose las pruebas consigo.

-¡Noooo!- gritó Princesa, ya casi sollozando por su terrible derrota-. ¡Todo es culpa de ustedes!- señaló a las chicas.

-¿Nosotras?- habló Bombón.

-Apenas y hemos movido un dedo en todo este lio.- dijo Bellota.

-Ni siquiera sabemos de qué eran esas fotografías.- agregó Burbuja.

-¡Cállense!- gritó, formando una energía dorada en ambas manos-. ¡No sé cómo pero sé que Ace de algún modo quería ayudarlas a ustedes! ¡No sé por qué pero las culpo de eso!- les lanzó un rayo láser con ambas manos, pero a ellas les resultó sumamente sencillo esquivarlo.

-Sabes que tus poderes falsos no funcionan en nosotras ¿verdad?- dijo Bombón, aunque, sinceramente, sin animo de ofender, sino de hacer a la chica recapacitar.

-Sí, mejor deja tus tontos juguetes que ya no eres una bebé.- dijo Bellota, ella sí quería ofender.

-¡Cállate!- Princesa se lanzó a darle un puñetazo a Bellota pero esta la sujetó, deteniendo su golpe y la derribó con brusquedad al suelo.

-¿No lo entiendes?- dijo la verde en tono molesto-. Puede que tus golpes hayan funcionado con los otros criminales pero nosotras tenemos súper poderes y eso es algo que tú no vas a tener, jamás.- bueno, eso fue demasiado cruel, incluso para Bellota, pero bien, Princesa se lo merecía ¿no es así?

-¡Aaahhh!- gritó como niña pequeña haciendo berrinche-. ¡Está bien! ¡no se las verán conmigo, pero sí con ellos!- señaló a los Rowdyruff Boys, que se acercaban, furiosos por la humillación de hace un rato.

-¡Se acabó!- gritó Butch entre dientes-. ¡Las destruiré ahora mismo!

Rápidamente el verde fue a atacar a la verde de ese grupo de chicas, Boomer hizo lo mismo, se fue a atacar a Burbuja. Brick, no se apresuró, se puso delante de Bombón y ella lo miró con cautela. Brick quería destruirla, quería verla sufrir, quería causarle el peor daño posible... estuvo a poco de humillarla en publico pero al final no salió bien ¿por qué no lo vio venir?

La odiaba, ahora la odiaba más que nunca, porque esa chica aparenta ser perfecta cuando no lo es, tenía un sucio secreto. Ella se escondía en su disfraz de perfección y todo el mundo le creía, ella, ella... Ella, Bombón, no es lo que todo el mundo espera de ella, no es la perfección con el que todo el mundo la ve, no es lo que ya había establecido, ella cambió, todo el mundo piensa lo que quieren que ella sea pero ella no lo es, no es lo que los demás quieren, ella... es simplemente lo que quiere... y al ocultarse en su perfección nadie la reprocharía por eso. Le tenía envidia.

No debía sentirse así, no debía, pero no podía evitarlo. No solo eso, había pasado por tantas veces esta misma escena, ellos a punto de tener una pelea, él siempre queriendo destruirla, ella luchando por la justicia. No se iba a rendir, iba a pelear contra ella, pero sabía que no servía de nada, Bombón iba a vencerlo de todas formas. No tenía caso.

.

¡Y una vez más, todo está bajo control gracias a Las Chicas Superpoderosas!

-¡Tonterías!- gritó Princesa, en el jardín-. ¡No puede ser!

Como era de esperarse, las Superpoderosas les ganaron a los Rowdyruff, después de su victoria, ellas se fueron sonrientes y felices. Esto era el colmo de los colmos, el mejor plan jamás creado y gracias a unos inconvenientes todo se arruinó. ¡Realmente eran patéticos!

-¡Deja de lloriquear! ¡me rompes los oídos!- gritó Butch.

-Realmente estuvo patético.- dijo Boomer con desanimo.

-¡¿Por qué me están siguiendo?! ¡ya lárguense, montón de inútiles!- no se giró para verlos, solo seguía caminando sin detenerse.

-¡Sabía que aliarnos contigo era una total perdida de tiempo!- volvió a gritar el pelinegro-. ¡Las chicas solo traen problemas!

-¡Váyanse!- era claro que los chicos solo querían molestarla, se estaban desquitando porque ellos también se sentían mal-. ¡Váyanse o lo pagarán!- volteó para encararlos, les apuntó con una mano, haciendo un ataque con su poderosa arma, pero Butch lo esquivó y se acercó a ella a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?- examinó el guante de Princesa, el que provocaba esa energía destructiva-. Deberías hacerle caso a las Superpoderosas, tú ya no eres una bebé como para jugar con juguetitos.

-¡No son juguetes!- apartó su brazo de él-. ¡Son muy caros y mi papi me dio dinero para comprarlos!

-Oh, claro.- se burló-. No puedes hacer nada por ti misma, no tienes ningún poder y eso te hace patética y que uses ridículos artefactos para simular ser una Superpoderosa te hace aún peor.

-¡Yo no intento simular nada, maldición!- comenzó a dispararle como loca ese rayo láser que hacía con ese "juguetito" pero Butch no paraba de reírse mientras lo esquivaba con un esfuerzo mínimo.

-Ya detente.- dijo Brick, que se había mantenido al margen de la situación por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, o más bien, por pensar que su vida era una porquería. La sostuvo para detenerla-. No te pongas aún más en ridículo.

-¡Suelta!- lo apartó. Activó su jetpack para volar encima de ellos y les apuntó con ambas manos-. ¡Voy a acabar con ustedes!

Los tres hermanos rieron a carcajadas, esa niña era en verdad tonta.

-No estás hablando enserio.- dijo Brick, que no paraba de reír.

-¡Lo digo enserio!- contestó, pero en su rostro se veía que estaba dudando-. ¡Vamos, Brick, ven y pelea contra mí! ¡¿o acaso me tienes miedo?!- esto solo provocó que se rieran más fuerte que antes.

-Vamos, Brick, pelea con ella.- dijo Butch, que mientras más escuchaba más reía-. ¡Dale su merecido! ¡jajaja!

Brick, en un parpadeo, apareció tras de Princesa, esta apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear.

-Al final, tú eres más patética que yo.- la sujetó del cabello con fuerza y ella no paró de gritar.

-¡Suéltame!- lloró, no solo por su derrota, sino por lo que el pelirrojo pudiera hacerle.

-Oh, claro que te voy a soltar.- arrojó la mochila de ella al suelo, ahora ella no podría volar.

-¡No! ¡bájame!- gritó con desesperación, ya intuía lo que iba a hacerle.

Brick, sin dejar de jalar el cabello de la pobre chica, la llevó hasta encima de una enorme piscina que se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión. Sonrió de forma cruel y después dejó caer a Princesa, desde esa gran altura, al agua. Ella solo gritó mientras caía, los hermanos no pararon de burlarse de ella.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Se lo merecía por tonta!- dijo Butch, sin contener sus carcajadas.

-¡Realmente te pasaste! ¡jajaja!- Boomer también reía.

Brick solo sonrió con orgullo, complacido por la crueldad que había hecho. Cuando Princesa logró salir del agua, solo se puso a gritar.

-¡Ahh! ¡Mojaron mi vestido!- gritó, pese a todo, eso fue lo que le importó.

-¡Te arrojaron a veinte metros de altura hacía el agua y tu te preocupas por tu vestido! ¡eres patética!- se burló Butch, que no podía creer la idiotez de la chica.

No debía ser así, pero al escuchar eso, Boomer se sintió, ligeramente, culpable, después de todo él le había ayudado a elegir el vestido. Después de eso, Boomer dejó de burlarse y solo se dedicó a observar.

-Dime, ¿acaso tu dinero puede salvarte de esto?- habló Brick, descendiendo hasta ella. Era cierto, su dinero ya no podía protegerla, sus armas ya no servían ahora que se habían mojado-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿vas a llorar?

La verdad es que Princesa ya estaba llorando, pero estaba tan empapada que ni se le notaba. Ya tenía su orgullo por los suelos.

-¡Han arruinado mi cumpleaños!- gritó, sollozando con amargura-. ¡Los odio a todos, los odio!

-Se puso a llorar la bebita.- seguía burlándose Butch.

-¡Ya cállense!- salió del agua, hacía la dirección contraria de esos chicos-. ¡Solo déjenme sola!- se fue corriendo, mojando todo a su paso.

-¡Siempre vas a ser patética!- gritó Butch-. ¡Lo serás toda tu vida!- Princesa se fue y todo se quedó tranquilo. Ellos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sin saber qué decir-. Nos fue de la fregada.

-¡Era el plan perfecto!- gritó Brick, desahogándose-. ¡Si no fuera por el estúpido de Ace!

-¡Esas estúpidas Superpoderosas! ¡estúpida Bombón, logró salvarse!

-Oigan, chicos.- habló Boomer, llamando la atención de sus hermanos-. Tal vez podamos volverlo a intentar, Princesa me había dicho que guardaba tres copias de las fotografías, las que nos dio a nosotros, las que llevaba ella y otras que tiene guardadas en un lugar secreto.

-¿Y ella por qué te dijo eso a ti?- preguntó Brick. arqueando la ceja.

-Supongo que... pudimos habernos llevado... un poco bien.- dijo con timidez. Butch lo golpeó al decir eso.

-Espera.- intervino Brick-. Tal vez podamos volverlo a intentar, pero esta vez sin la ayuda de esa estúpida de Morbucks.

-¡Me gusta como suena!- exclamó Butch, ansioso como siempre.

-Vamos a obligarla a que nos dé esas fotografías-. dijo el líder, pero sus hermanos, por algún motivo, se desanimaron.

-Brick, si tengo que escuchar algo más de esa odiosa te juro que me va a estallar la cabeza.- dijo Butch, haciéndose la victima-. Mejor mañana.

-Yo no tengo animo de nada.- murmuró Boomer-. Aún ni nos recuperamos por completo de los golpes que nos dieron las Superpoderosas.

-¡Ah! ¡Son unos llorones!- se quejó el pelirrojo-. ¡Está bien, váyanse a dormir o algo! ¡yo me encargaré de esa molestia!- dijo, resignado.

-Bien, adiós.- y los dos se fueron volando, dejando a Brick solo ahí.

Sí, claro, déjenle el trabajo a Brick. Brick solo debía buscar a Princesa y obligarla a entregarle esas copias de las fotografías, le resultaría muy sencillo, las amenazas se le daban bien. No le iba a ser muy difícil encontrarla, solo debía seguir el rastro de pisadas que ella había dejado al tener las botas tan mojadas.

Caminó sin prisa en busca de la multimillonaria chica. No podía dejar de pensar en Bombón, en su fachada de perfección, a pesar de todo lo que ella hacía, aún parecía una niña (con súper poderes) normal, Brick no podía entenderlo. Tampoco podía entender que haya accedido a continuar con ese plan, de hecho, ya ningún plan que se les ocurriese para derrotar a las Superpoderosas tenía significado para él, sentía que de nada servía. Ya no lo soportaba, su vida no tenía ningún sentido.

Encontró a Princesa, arrodillada en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, sollozando con mucha fuerza. Que estúpida niña rica ¿ella qué sabe del sufrimiento?

-Boomer nos dijo que tienes otras copias de las fotografías.- habló sin rodeos, acercándose a la chica por detrás.

-¡Lárgate!- ordenó, sin levantarse y sin voltear.

-Mira, solo quiero que nos entregues esas fotografías y te dejaremos en paz.

-¡No!- gritó.

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡¿Crees que soy tonta?! Yo sé que ustedes planeaban traicionarme.

-¿Cómo supiste?- exigió saber-. ¡¿Te lo dijo Boomer?!

-No seas tonto, era bastante obvio.- dijo, como si fuera algo lógico.

-¿Entonces por qué seguiste el plan con nosotros?- preguntó, solo por curiosidad.

-¡No sé! ¡no sé!- gritó, volvió a ponerse a llorar. Brick ya no soportaba escuchar sus ridículos lamentos-. Creo que en el fondo ya no me importaba, yo solo quería ver destruidas a las Superpoderosas, solo eso. Ya no quiero esto, ya no quiero seguir intentándolo, este era mi ultimo plan, y aunque haya salido mal sigue siendo el ultimo. Ya no quiero seguir con esta tontería.

-Como sea.- habló el pelirrojo, frustrado porque ella casi y le contaba toda su vida-. Ya no tienes que seguir soportándolo, solo dame esas estúpidas fotografías y te dejaremos tranquila.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡niña estúpida! ¡si tú ya no quieres destruir a las Supertontas entonces ¿de qué te van a servir?!

-¡Ustedes me molestaron hace un rato! ¡Me mojaron, se burlaron de mí! ¡los odio por eso!- gritó, con la voz ronca de tantos gritos que había lanzado y por las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

-Sabes que si no me las das por las buenas, serán por las malas.- amenazó con voz severa-. No me importa que seas una niña, yo no dudo en lastimar a la gente.

-¡Vamos, golpéame! ¡no pueden hacerme más daño del que ya me han hecho!- bramó con amargura, dejando a Brick impactado-. ¡Ya estoy cansada de esto!

-Tu realmente estás loca.- no podía comprender cual sería el problema de una chica que no le ha faltado nada en la vida-. ¿De qué podrías estar cansada?

-¡Estoy cansada de ser siempre la tonta, la loca, la odiosa, la estúpida que siempre está intentando parecerse a las Superpoderosas! ¡Yo ya no quiero ser como ellas, ya no más, pero las personas siguen pensando eso de mí!- pero nadie podría comprenderla, nadie estaba dispuesto a escuchar, porque nadie puede ver más allá de lo que quieren ver-. ¡Estoy cansada de ser lo que las personas quieren que sea!

Ser lo que las personas quieren que sea, eso es lo que era Brick, porque nadie esperaba más de él. La vida es de lo más curiosa, uno nunca sabe lo que los demás pueden estar ocultando, lo que están sintiendo, siempre hay algo que afecta a las personas, que las hacen ser como son. Lo curioso es que a veces los sentimientos de dos personas de vidas muy distintas, pueden llegar a ser iguales.

La vida de Brick ya no tenía sentido, ya no le importaba nada pero, ahora, por algo irreconocible, quería volver a intentarlo.

-¡Oye!- llamó a la chica pero... ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Princesa ya no estaba!- ¡Maldita, te escapaste!

Ya, pero no podía volver con las manos vacías, debía encontrarla.

.

Le fue sencillo seguir su rastro, bueno, tal vez esta vez no fue tan sencillo, pero después de interrogar (o más bien, golpear) a la servidumbre de la mansión de la Morbucks, localizó su ubicación de inmediato.

-Oh, ¿en qué me he metido?- se lamentó el pelirrojo al notar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Deseó estar con sus hermanos en esos momentos, pero les había dicho que lo iba a hacer él, así que no podía retractarse. O tal vez sería mejor obligar a Princesa a entregarle las fotografías otro día... ¡no! ¡no iba a dar marcha atrás!

Brick entró a ese lugar, arrojando a los guardias que no lo dejaban entrar, a la calle. Solo entró y ya se sintió mal, la música era ensordecedora, más aún para sus oídos sensibles, no podía escuchar nada más que esa endemoniada música; las luces eran casi tan malas, eran tan resplandecientes que casi lo segaban. ¿A los adolescentes normales les gustaban este tipo de fiestas? Como se alegraba de no ser como ellos.

Esa fiesta estaba llena de adolescentes y jóvenes, todos bailando con esa música, algunos bebían y fumaban. Brick simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ese ambiente, lo odiaba, deseó destruir todo el lugar, tal vez lo haría, pero debía primero buscar a Princesa. Caminó entre la multitud, no escuchaba nada más que esa maldita música, si encontraba el lugar donde provenía ese ruido, lo destruiría al instante.

-¡Morbucks! ¡¿Donde demonios estás?!- gritó, pero ni él mismo escuchó su grito.

-Hola, lindo ¿vienes solo?- habló una mujer, vestida de una manera demasiado provocadora.

-¡Hazte a un lado, zorra!- la quitó de en medio con un empujón, pero las molestias no terminaron.

-Oye, ¿quieres droga, niño?- habló un extraño sujeto, acercándole un cigarrillo a la cara.

-¡Aleja eso de mí!- lo empujó de igual forma-. ¿Dónde demonios está esa maldita?

-¿Le sirvo alguna bebida?- habló un camarero que se acercó.

-¡Aléjense todos de mí!- gritó con mucha fuerza pero todo el mundo lo ignoró. ¿Qué pasaba con ese lugar? entonces se le ocurrió, Princesa no se mesclaría con este tipo de personas, si quería encontrarla debía encontrar el lugar donde estaban los niños multimillonarios y creídos como ella. Pensó que podría estar en el segundo piso, así que se dirigió hacía ahí.

Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba esa fiesta, odiaba a los demás chicos que le parecían todos unos locos. Las luces lo segaban, el ruido no le permitía escuchar nada. Caminó por esa fiesta en busca de esa chica... algo pasó.

La música sonaba, las luces eran tan brillantes, había muchas personas, pero, Brick volteó casualmente a la derecha. Lo miró, y él lo miraba también. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Brick estaba siendo observado, ese sujeto lo observaba. Por un momento, sintió que la música se apagaban y que las luces eran mucho más intensas. De todas las personas que había en esa fiesta, Brick se detuvo para ver a ese chico que no dejaba de mirarlo. Pudo tal vez haberlo visto por unos instantes, pero parecieron minutos.

Ese chico, parecía de unos 15 o 17 años, era difícil distinguir. Miraba a Brick con unos ojos tan oscuros, pero a la vez parecían brillar más que las luces de esa fiesta, su cabello era negro y parecía desaparecer entre sombras, su piel lucia pálida, incluso con esas luces pudo notarlo. No dejaba de ver a Brick, con una sonrisa traviesa, como si algo estuviera planeando.

Brick no pudo apartar su mirada de ese misterioso sujeto, y él tampoco dejaba de verlo. Brick no lo conocía, nunca lo había visto antes, pero en esos momento no podía mirar otra cosa. Ese chico, ese ser oscuro que no se movía, que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, que sonreía de forma aterradora. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Brick tuvo miedo.

* * *

_aahh, la cosa finalmente está avanzando :)  
¿Quién será ese chico misterioso que está viendo a Brick? huuyyy jaja finalmente empieza lo interesante :3  
_

_¿reviews?_


End file.
